Tell Me You Love Me
by Vegea Kalorale
Summary: !COMPLETE! Turles/OC and a V/B get together. A little G/CC too! This is a sweet love story and a lot of High School relationship drama! It never ends! I'm reposting thing because I'm thinking of doing a sequel. Let me know if you think I should.
1. Chapter 1

****Ok, so this is A/U V/B and G/CC and ? story. (no powers) They're in high school. ****

It was Friday afternoon and Goku and Vegeta were in their 6th period Gym class. Goku was holding a punching bag, while Vegeta made short work of it.

"God Vegeta, do you have destroy this thing every day?" Goku grunted, "Holding this for you isn't easy, ya know."

"Shut up, Kakarrot." Vegeta growled.

"So what time should we all meet at your house for Keri's party tonight?" Goku asked.

"I would have to say sometime around 8:30pm." Said Vegeta.

"That sounds good." Agreed Goku, "Make sure you dress to impress."

"Impress who?"

"Bulma." Said Goku, "You know she's likes you." Vegeta just groaned at his comment.

"Whatever, Kakarrot." Sighed Vegeta. Vegeta stopped laying hits into the bag.

"Why'd you stop?" Goku asked.

"Well one, class is over, and two my sister just walked in." said Vegeta with added sarcasm. Goku nodded in agreement and they walked over to Vegeta's sister.

"Hey Vega." Goku greeted, "Where've you been all day?"

"I stayed home." Vega replied. She tucked her long black hair behind her ears.

"Are you sick?" Goku asked, "Bulma and ChiChi will be bummed if you don't come tonight."

"I don't know if I'm going to go. I want to, but I have to see how things go." Said Vega, "But I really do want to go. If you see Bulma and ChiChi tell them I'll call them both later."

"OK." Replied Goku, "Vegeta, I'm going to get changed." As Goku ran towards the locker room he turned around, "Hey Vega do you want me to have Turles wait for you?"

"No, Goku, I don't." replied Vega, "You two just go."

"Ok." Replied Goku half confused.

"Later man." Vegeta replied to him. Once Goku had left, Vegeta's demeanor changed towards his sister, "So, why'd you skip school?"

"I didn't skip, Dad knows I stayed home." Said Vega, "Go get your bag."

Vegeta nodded and went to go get his gym bag. He came back a few minutes later and they started to walk.

"So what's up?" Vegeta asked, "You never come to me for a ride home. Why aren't you getting a ride with Turles and his retarded brother?"

"Turles and I broke up last night." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"What happened?" he asked, "He didn't cheat on you did he? I'll kill him."

"No he didn't cheat on me." hissed Vega, "Why would you even suggest that?"

"I'm just asking." Vegeta snapped back, "So what happened?"

"We just decided that since he was a senior and he was going away to school next year that it probably wouldn't work."

"We, as in, you and he decided together?" Vegeta asked.

"Yea." She said as they walked out of the school and towards the shit- shaker convertible they shared.

"Why am I getting the sense that you are not completely comfortable with it?"

"I'm not." Said Vega. They approached the car and Vegeta unlocked the doors and they both got in.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Vegeta asked as he put the top down on the car. Vega tapped the half heart crystal that was hanging from the rear-view mirror.

"I don't know." She sighed as a tear rolled down her cheek, "I don't think I'm going to Keri's party tonight."

"Oh yes you are." Said Vegeta, "It'll take your mind off it." As he pulled out of the school parking lot and started to drive home.

"Vegeta, Turles is going to be there. How am I supposed to take my mind off of it, if he's there."

"You're going to show him how you don't need him by going to the party."

"Are you feeling ok, Vegeta?" Vega laughed through her tears, "Since when do you care?"

"You are my little sister, it's my duty to protect you." Vegeta groaned.

"Vegeta, you're older than me by 4 hours." Vega laughed, "But you're right, I'll show him that I can do just fine without him. Maybe I'll find a prom date tonight."

"Now that's the Vega we all know." Smirked Vegeta.

"Now what about you and Bulma?" asked Vega?

"There is no me and Bulma, and what about it?"

"Oh come on Vegeta! Quit pussy footing around her, everyone has seen the way you look at her when you think no one is looking." Said Vega.

"If I look at her at all, it's only in pure disgust." Vegeta snorted.

"You can't even make me buy that act." Smiled Vega, "You and Goku may have been friends since we were 5, but that doesn't mean he knows you better than me."

"Whatever." Vegeta snorted as they pulled into their driveway.

It was about quarter to nine when Bulma, ChiChi and Goku showed up. As soon as Vegeta let them in, Bulma and ChiChi ran up to Vega's room. Goku looked at Vegeta, knowing they weren't going anywhere for a while. Vegeta nodded to Goku.

"Grand Theft Auto?" Goku asked.

"Grand Theft Auto." Vegeta agreed. Vegeta pulled out his PS2 and the two began playing video games. Meanwhile, Bulma and ChiChi were talking with Vega.

"Oh my god, Vega, Goku just told us about you and Turles." Bulma gabbed.

"How'd Goku find out?" Vega asked.

"When Turles said he wasn't coming with us to the party, Goku asked him why and Turles told him." Said ChiChi as she picked up Vega's black kitten, Nova and set her down in her lap.

"and Goku told you. It's ok," Vega, sighed, "really it is."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Bulma asked.

"I didn't want the whole school to know." Said Vega, "You know how I feel when I know people are talking about me."

"Well I'm sure people are going to know tonight." Said Bulma.

"I know, but Vegeta talked me into coming." Vega sighed again.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. You two were like perfect together." ChiChi said, "What happened?"

"We had a long talk last night." Vega said as she finished up curling her hair, "We talked about how he wanted to go away to school and how when I graduate I want to go to community college for a couple years. We just decided that it wouldn't work out."

"That's crap, Vega." Bulma said, "If he really loved you, he'd find a way to make it work."

"Bulma, we both decided. It wasn't all on him." Vega replied.

"But you love him, I know you do." Said ChiChi as she continued to pet, Nova

"What are you going to do tonight? I mean, he's going to be there." Asked Bulma.

"I'm going to have a good time, and I'm not going to let it get to me." Vega promised herself.

"I'm sure that skank Rae has already got her eyes on him." Said Bulma.

"I don't even want to think about that." Vega grumbled. But the more Vega did think about it, the more it upset her. Vega looked at herself in the mirror.

"You look awesome." Said ChiChi.

"Not awesome enough." Smirked Vega. She pulled her shirt off as she stalked into her closet. Once inside, she shut the door and pulled out her black mini skirt. She took off her jeans and put the skirt on instead. The skirt has two small slits on the side with white rhinestones around it. She then pulled out a black short sleeve shirt. The shirt showed a small amount of her mid-drift. The shirt also had a low enough neck line that it showed a decent amount of cleavage. She put on a silver metal belt around her waist to accent her stomach. Then to top off she put on a pair of high- heeled sandals. She walked out of her closet.

"WOW!" Bulma and ChiChi said in unison. Vega took out her silver arm brand and wrapped it around her arm.

"Now you look totally awesome!" ChiChi cheered, Nova meowed along with her.

"Thanks." Vega smirked. Vega grabbed her makeup and threw it into her purse, "Let's go." ChiChi set Nova down on the bed, and the three girls left the room and walked down stairs.

"Enough video games, boys. It's time to go." Said ChiChi as she grabbed Goku's arm and pulled him to his feet. Just then Vegeta and Vega's dad came out from the kitchen.

"Ok, kids where are you going tonight?" he asked.

"We're going to a party, daddy." Vega said.

"and what time will you be home?"

"12:30am." Vega and Vegeta groaned in unison.

"Break it and I'll break your neck." He smirked.

"Alright dad." Vegeta said, "Later." With that the five walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

The five walked into Keri's grossly large mansion. It was modern, yet it had a classic style to it. There were several people already there. Some were playing pool, some were dancing, and others were just socializing. They noticed Keri walking their way. They weren't close friends with Keri, but they did know her well from school. Vega was a better friend with her than the others.

"Hi guys, I'm glad you came." Keri bubbled, "I got drinks out back and enough food to feed the army. So help yourself and have fun." She giggled.

"Sounds good, Keri." Vega said to her as Vegeta and Goku took off for the food and Bulma and ChiChi followed them, "Thanks for inviting us."

"I'm glad you came too. I just heard about you and Turles." Said Keri as the two walked further into the house, "I got worried that, maybe, you weren't coming."

"Keri, I told you two weeks ago I would be here."

"Just have a good time." Keri replied with a smile.

"I will. I'm going to go get a drink." Vega told her as she walked towards the outside. She walked in front of several boys playing pool. All of their heads turned as she walked by, but Vega paid no attention. As she walked out side, she noticed three inflatable pools filled with cans of soda. She reached into one of the pools and pulled out a can. That's when Bulma and ChiChi walked up to her.

"Hey girl." Bulma Smiled.

"Havin' a good time?" ChiChi asked.

"I guess," Said Vega, "I don't know if I can stomach seeing Rae hang all over Turles."

"You don't even know that she's going to be here, and even if she is, don't let it phase you." Said Bulma as she knelt down next to one of the pools to look for a drink.

"You'll be fine, Vega." ChiChi comforted her, "We'll be here, and we've got your back."

"Yea," said Bulma as she pulled out a can from the pool.

"Bulma what are you drinking?" ChiChi gasped. Bulma looked at the can she pulled out then began to look though the pool again.

"Well, Keri certainly did get a lot of beer." Bulma laughed as she threw the beer back into the pool.

"I think I'm just gonna go home." Said Vega, "I don't want to handle this right now."

"No," said ChiChi, "Let's go dance." Vega looked inside and saw a packed dance floor. She knew that her friends wanted to have a good time and she didn't want to spoil that. She agreed. She threw her unopened soda back in the pool and walked inside.

As she walked on to the dance floor 'Stick em' Up' by Quarashi started to play. The three girls started to dance with everyone on the dance floor. While they were dancing, Goku and Vegeta came back into the main living room where everyone was dancing. ChiChi signaled to Goku for him to dance with her.

"Come on, Vegeta!" Goku tried to encourage him.

"I'm getting in on a game of pool." He said as he took a drink of his beer.

"Whatever man, Bulma is gonna be bummed."

"Like I care." He grunted. Vegeta walked over to some guys he knew from school and got in on a game of pool. As he lined up the cue to break the set, he looked up to see Bulma dancing. He found himself unable to look away.

"Hey Vegeta, are you going to make your shot?" One of his friends asked.

"Shut up, Kurt." He grumbled as he shook his head. With that Vegeta took his shot. Once he saw that nothing had made it in, his gaze wandered back over to Bulma. Bulma caught Vegeta looking at her as "Oops" by Tweet started to play. She started dancing a bit more seductively to keep his attention.

"Something over there you like, Vegeta?" Kurt asked him as he moved to make his shot.

"Sometimes you're worse than Kakarrot." Vegeta spat at him. Vegeta tried hard not to let his eyes wander back over to Bulma, but found it increasingly hard.

While everyone was dancing, Vega noticed her brother eyeballing Bulma. Vega danced over to Bulma to see if she knew.

"Vegeta is watching you." Vega said into her ear.

"I know, I wish he'd come out here." Said Bulma.

"He won't because he can't dance." Said Vega.

"Let me have some hope?" smiled Bulma. As Bulma and Vega were laughing Turles walked into the party with a few of his friends. Vega looked up and saw him as he walked into the house. Vega stopped dancing and felt her heart in her throat, "What's wrong?"

"Turles just walked in.," said Vega. She watched Turles walk over and talk to Vegeta. Vega watched her brother talked with Turles. She wondered what they were talking about and if Vegeta hated Turles. Vega laughed to herself when she though about how Vegeta got along better with Turles, than he did Goku. From there her mind wondered to the good times she had with Turles. She quickly shook her head out of it 'I really need a drink now.' Vega thought.

"You ok?" Bulma asked.

"Yea." Vega sighed, "I'm fine. You know, I'm going to get a drink." With that Vega walked of the dance floor and took the long way around into the kitchen. Keri was in the kitchen pulling out some more snacks.

"Hey, girl." Keri smiled, "You having fun?"

"Yea," Vega smiled, "Turles just got here."

"Oh." Keri bit her lip, "You gonna be alright?"

"If you have some vodka I can shoot, I'll be fine." Vega laughed. Keri jumped up on her counter top and pulled a bottle of Skyy Vodka out of the cupboard, "The expensive stuff."

"It's good." Keri said as she pulled out a couple of shot glasses. Vega opened the bottle and poured the shots.

"So what are we shooting to?" said Vega.

"TO MY PARTY!" Keri cheered as the two girls clinked their shot glasses. Just then, three other people from school came into the kitchen. Keri got out more shot glasses and the five of them did some more shots.

About 2 hours later, Vega was laughing with Keri as they walked out of the kitchen. Both tilting towards the drunken side. Tons of people were still dancing.

"Come on, Vega let's go dance." Keri giggled as the two bounced towards the dance floor as "I Love Myself Today" by Bif Naked started to play. While Vega was dancing, she looked up to see Turles watching her from an upper level ledge. When he noticed Vega looking at him, he smiled and waved to her. Vega smiled back as she continued to dance. Right before she looked away, Vega saw a perky blond run up to Turles and put her arms around him. Vega's smiled quickly changed as she watched Rae remove Turles' attention from her.

"Keri I need to go get some air." Said Vega.

"Ok, I'll be right here." Said Keri. Vega walked outside and grabbed a beer from the one of the pools and sat down in one of the lawn chairs. Just then Vegeta walked by her. She stuck out her leg to stop him.

"You're drunk." Vegeta laughed as he looked at her, "How you doing?"

"I'm fine, but Bulma on the other hand would like it if you would dance with her." Said Vega.

"I don't dance." Growled Vegeta.

"Vegeta," Laughed Vega as she pulled Vegeta to sit in a lawn chair next to her, "Go dance with her. I saw you watching her earlier." Vegeta rolled his eyes at her, but Vega was unmoved, "Vegeta, just go dance with her." Vegeta looked inside to see Bulma dancing with some girls from school. Again Vegeta couldn't take his eyes off her as she dance. He was becoming more and more captivated by her every time he saw her.

"Fine." He grumbled. Vega smiled as she watched her brother go inside.

Bulma was dancing with some girls from school when Vegeta walked in. He walked up behind her and linked his arm with hers. Bulma looked up at him with confusion.

"Excuse us, Ladies." Said Vegeta as she pulled Bulma towards a corner on the dance floor.

"Vegeta what are you doing?" Bulma asked him.

"We're dancing." He smirked at her. Vegeta wrapped his arms around her as "Damn, I Wish I Was Your Lover" by Sophie B. Hawkins started to play. Bulma smiled at Vegeta as they started to dance.

"I didn't think you danced." Bulma smiled at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I don't." he smirked again, "But I make exceptions." He whispered in her ear. Bulma smiled at him as they continued to dance.

Meanwhile outside, Vega was walking around the pool as she drank another beer. She was breathing in the night sky air as she walked.

"Lonely?" came a voice behind her. Vega turned around to see Turles smiling at her with his hands in his pockets.

"Not really." Said Vega as she walked over to him, "I just needed some air."

"You drink now?" Turles asked looking at her beer bottle.

"You know I'm not much of a drinker." Said Vega, "But I need something to dull this."

"I wish things would work out, but you know as well I as I do that it just won't." said Turles, knowing that she was drinking to dull her heart ache.

"I know, and I'm trying to get over it." said Vega; "It'd almost be better if I could hate you." She laughed.

"I don't think I could take you hating me." Said Turles.

"I don't think I ever could." She smiled at him. They both stood there for a moment in silence.

"Well, you look nice tonight." Said Turles.

"Thank you." She blushed, "I'm shocked that my Dad didn't make me change before I left."

"Yea me too." Said Turles. Just the one of the back doors opened and Rae walked out.

"Turles." She cooed to him, "You promised you'd dance with me."

"Yea."

"I guess you better go." Sighed Vega.

"Yea." He smiled at her. As Turles walked back inside, Rae scowled at Vega. Vega watched Rae walk back inside and begin to dance with Turles. As she watched him dance with her, tears welled up in her eyes. When she couldn't take the site anymore, Vega threw her beer on the ground and walked back into the house through the kitchen. The bottle of vokda was still on the counter top. There wasn't much left, but Vega took the bottle and drank what was left. She walked over to the kitchen table and rooted around in the pile of purses for her own. Once she found it. She stalked to the side garage door and left.

"Hey Vega where are you going?" Daren Majors a classmate called to her as she walked away.

"I'm going home." She said to him as tears spilled from her eyes.

"Do you need a ride?" he asked her as he ran up to her.

"No, I just want to walk. I want to be alone." Vega cried, "Thanks for the offer." With that Vega walked off.

Meanwhile inside, Bulma and Vegeta were still dancing, while they dance they made small talk about their interests. Just then Goku walked up to them.

"Hey Vegeta, It's almost midnight." He said, "We should get going. ChiChi is about to fall asleep."

"Alright." Vegeta agreed.

"I'll go find Vega." Bulma said. As she left to go find Vega, Goku smirked at Vegeta.

"So she got you to dance, huh?" he teased.

"Shut up, Kakarrot." Vegeta spat, "Where is that banshee of yours?"

"She's waiting in the kitchen." Said Goku with a slight frown on his face

"Good, I can get something to eat before we go." With that Vegeta and Goku walked into the kitchen. As Vegeta grabbed a hand full of chips, Bulma ran into the kitchen.

"Vega left." She said.

"What?" Vegeta snapped.

"I went out front looking for her, and Daren said that she walked home." Bulma said, "He said she was crying and obviously drunk."

"Shit!" Sighed Vegeta.

"We don't have time to look for her," Said ChiChi, "We all have curfews."

"Let's just go home; maybe we'll see her on the way." Said Vegeta.

"Ok," Sighed Bulma. With that everyone walked around, and said their good- byes and left for home.

Vega and Vegeta didn't live too far from Keri's house, but they lived in a completely different neighborhood. Their father didn't earn much money but it was enough to get them what they needed. Their mother had died when they were 11 years old from Breast Cancer. As Vega walked down the street, her mind raced about what she had done wrong in her relationship with Turles. She never wanted to break up with him in the first place, but it was obvious to her now that Turles had other plans.

'I wish mom was here. She always knew how to make me feel better.' Vega cried more as she wiped the tears from her eyes, "I wish I knew what to do." She said out loud. Finally she had reached her block. She crossed the street and continued on to her house. She looked up at her house. She saw that the living room light was on, which meant her father was waiting up for her and Vegeta. She continued on into the house, sure enough her father was reading a magazine on the couch.

"You're home, with 10 minutes to spare." Her father smirked, "Where's your brother?"

"I left early and walked home." Vega said as she walked into the kitchen.

"You walked home by yourself this late at night." Her father lectured.

"Turles was there, Daddy."

"I don't care if there were serial killers there; don't ever walk home by yourself at this hour."

"I'm sorry, Daddy." Vega said as she poured herself a glass of Orange Juice. Her father walked into the kitchen.

"It's ok, sweetie. I know you're hurting." Her father said trying to comfort her.

"It was alright, when I didn't see Rae hanging all over him." She started to cry again.

"Go get some sleep, you'll feel better tomorrow." Her father said as he gave her a hug.

"Ok." Said Vega as she walked up stairs to her room. She walked up the stairs and on her left side landing; Nova was sitting in her doorway waiting for her. Vega smiled at her kitten, "Oh Nova, I know you love me." Vega picked Nova up and walked into her room. Vega changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed with her cat.


	3. Chapter 3

A night of sleep didn't make Vega feel any better. In fact, she slept all day on Saturday, and did not wake up until mid afternoon on Sunday.

Vegeta, on the other hand, was 20 minutes late on Friday night, so he had spent Saturday doing yard work and cleaning his father's van. He didn't mind, however. He wasn't sure what to make of Bulma. He thought she was attractive, but she was loud and abrasive, which irritated him to no end. But once Monday rolled around, Vega was forced to get out of bed and go to school. School went by slow and dull. Vega had distanced herself from Turles to avoid her feelings. It was the end of the day when Bulma met up with her at her locker.

"Vega, have you talked to Vegeta at all?" Bulma asked her.

"Yea, this morning and at lunch, you were there, remember." Laughed Vega.

"But did he, maybe, say anything to you about me, when I wasn't around?" she asked with hope in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Bulma. I was asleep the rest of the weekend, and I was zoned this morning." Vega shrugged, "Why don't you see if he can give you a ride home? I was going to walk home, because I want to stop at Wizzy Wiggz on the way home and pick up some movies and posters. It'll give you some time with him."

"Ok. I'll call you later." Bulma said as she walked to go meet up with Vegeta. She walked around the corner and saw him waiting for Vega by the exit to the student parking lot. She smiled as she walked up to him, "Hey."

"Hey yourself." He smirked at her.

"Vega said she was walking to Wizzy Wiggz before she came home, so you don't have wait for her." Bulma said.

"Alright." Vegeta said as he picked up his backpack off the floor.

"But I was wondering if I could get a ride home from you?" she asked with a sheepish smile.

"Sure." He smiled at her.

"Thank you." With that the two walked out of the school and to Vegeta's car.

"How's Vega been?" Bulma asked, "I know you said that she slept most of the weekend, but do you know how she really is?"

"I think she thinks that Turles is going to start dating Rae." Vegeta said.

"But he's not." Bulma said, "He never would."

"Are you sure about that?" Vegeta asked.

"Yea, I heard from Chris Komers, a good friend of Turles', that he can't stand Rae and that she's a floozy." Said Bulma.

"A floozy?"

"Well, I added that part in." Bulma giggled.

"Well, I wouldn't get to worked up over their break up. They'll be back together by the end of the school year, I assure you." Smirked Vegeta.

"How do you know?"

"I just do." Smiled Vegeta, "You hungry?"

"A little. Why?"

"Wanna stop at JoeBee's?" Vegeta asked.

"I'd love to." Bulma smiled. As Vegeta pulled into the parking lot, Bulma took notice of all the kids from school that were there, "Hey Vegeta, do you wanna just get drive thru and go to the park or something?"

"Sounds good." Vegeta agreed.

Vega returned home a couple hours later. She walked in the door, to see her dad getting ready to cook dinner.

"You're home late." Her father said.

"I went to WizzyWiggz after school. I spent, like, an hour just talking with Maude." Said Vega, "Sorry I didn't call, but I didn't plan on being there for so long."

"It's alright, at least it's not Midnight." He teased, "What happened to Vegeta?"

"I don't know, why are you always asking me where he is, I'm not his keeper." She laughed.

"I just assumed you would know." Said her father.

"Well, he gave Bulma a ride home, so maybe he's with her." She said as she pulled out her bag of cat food for Nova.

"He likes her, doesn't he?"

"Oh you know how he is," said Vega as she began to imitate Vegeta, "She's a loud mouth, she's ugly, she's obnoxious." Her father laughed at her, "But I think he likes her."

"Whatever." Her father chuckled, "Just go feed your cat."

Vega walked up the stairs and into the bathroom that she and Vegeta shared upstairs. She dumped the food in her bowl.

"Nova! Come here baby girl." She called to her kitten. Usually, Nova would come in, but today she didn't. Vega walked around the upstairs; she walked into her room, looked in her closet and under her bed. But there was no sign of her, "DADDY!" Vega yelled down the stairs as she walked into Vegeta's room to look around, "DADDY!" she yelled again.

"WHAT!" He yelled back.

"Where's Nova!"

"I don't know." He yelled back to her, "She's supposed to stay upstairs."

"Well, she's not here." Vega yelled to him as she walked back into her room. When she walked back in, she noticed something she didn't notice before. A hole in her window screen, it had been scratched, "Damn it!" She yelled as she ran back down stairs, "Dad did you open my window?"

"Yea, when I got home, I was getting the laundry from your hamper and it stunk up there." Her father replied, "You two need to stop lighting incense."

"Dad, Nova has claws, you know. She scratched out the screen and now she's gone." Vega said as she rushed to put her shoes on.

"Where are you going?" Her father asked.

"Obviously I'm going to look for her." Vega walked outside and looked around their tiny back yard and she opened the garage door, which was full of automotive parts and tools, "NOVA!" There was no sign of Nova. Vega stood in front of the garage and looked around. Vega walked over to her father's van, and climbed on to the roof. She looked on the roof of her house, but there was no sign. She climbed off the van and walked back in the house.

"Did you find her?" her father asked as he put meat loaf in the oven.

"No," she said, as she got out an old butter container. She ran upstairs and put a little bit of cat food in it.

"Where are you going, now?" Her father asked her as she ran back down stairs.

"I think she climbed into the tree outside my window. Hopefully she's in the neighborhood. I have to find her." Said Vega as she left the house.

Meanwhile, Bulma and Vegeta were sitting next to each other on top of a picnic table in Bishop Park, now just picking at the French fries they had got at Joebee's. They had been talking about their classes and finals coming up in a month.

"So what are you going to do over the summer?" Bulma asked Vegeta.

"I don't know. Probably work." He replied.

"Yea, my father wants me to work this summer too."

"Bulma Briefs, daughter of the owner of Capsule Corp, has to work over the summer." Vegeta teased her.

"Shut up." She laughed, "Just because my parents are well off doesn't mean I live life on the silver platter."

"I never said that." Said Vegeta.

"So do you still practice martial arts?" Bulma asked.

"When I get a chance I do, with school and Football season, it kind of took a back seat to everything." Said Vegeta.

"I remember when we were younger Vega would make me go with you to watch your matches because she didn't want to be bored." Bulma laughed.

"She was never much into martial arts. Gymnastics was her thing." Said Vegeta, "But she got out of that too when we got into high school." Vegeta looked up at the clock down that was in the middle of the park and realized that it was 5:30pm, "Do you realize we've been here for two and half hours?"

"What time is it?"

"5:30." He said as he pointed at the clock, "Do you have to be home?"

"Probably, but I don't care." Bulma smiled at him. Bulma looked up at the sky as she watched some dark clouds roll in and felt a few drops on her head, "Shit." She sighed.

"What?"

"It looks like rain." Said Bulma as she pointed to the clouds, "Just my luck."

"Come on." Vegeta said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. Once she was on her feet, Bulma expected Vegeta to let go of her hand, but found that he tightened his grip on it as he walked her to his car.

Meanwhile, on Vega's end of town the rain was starting to come down harder. She was currently the next block over from her house. She had walked all over the neighborhood for her kitten shaking the container of cat food and she was circling back around, but Nova was nowhere. Vega trotted from tree to tree to take cover from the rain, but she was quickly getting wet. Suddenly the rain came down harder and the trees were no cover for her.

"Well shit, like my week couldn't get worse." She sighed as a tear rolled down her cheek, "NOVAA!" she screamed for her kitten. She dropped her arms to her side as she continued to walk in the rain. Just then a black convertible drove by Vega and splashed a puddle of water on her, drenching her more, "GOD DAMN IT!" she screamed as she threw the container of cat food at the car, but making it no where near. Just then the car backed up in front of Vega. The window on the passenger side rolled down to reveal a worried looking Turles.

"Vega what are you doing out here?" Turles asked of her. Vega looked into the car and saw that it was Rae as the driver.

"Does it matter?" Vega replied as she walked away. She walked back up onto the sidewalk and walked quickly away.

"Rae go on. I'm going to see what she's doing." Turles said as he opened the door.

"Turles? Who cares what she's doing. She's obviously insane to be out in rain like this." Rae spat.

"Rae, you can shop for your prom dress on your own. You don't even have date yet." Turles said as he exited the car, "I'll see you later."

"Fine."

"Vega!" He yelled to her as he ran to catch up to her. Vega kept walking pretending she didn't hear him, "Vega!" He caught up to her and grabbed her arm, "Vega what's wrong? Why are you out here?"

"Nova got out." She sniffed as she pulled her arm out of his hand and walked away.

"Well let me help you." Turles said as he walked up beside her. The rain continued to pour down on both of them and the wind had started to pick up.

"Shouldn't you be hanging out with Rae, or planning your future?" Vega spat as they walked.

"That's not fair." Turles frowned at her.

"You've been hanging with her an awful lot since we broke up last Thursday." Said Vega, "Makes me wonder."

"Wonder about what?" Asked Turles. Vega stopped in her tracks and turned to him, it was obvious she was angry.

"It makes me wonder if you broke up with me so that you could go out with Rae. It makes me wonder what our whole relationship was about. It makes me wonder how many times I kissed you, when you wished it was her instead of me." Vega yelled at him.

"Never! Never once, and you know it. You know how I feel about you." Turles argued with her.

"You had a funny way of showing it last week. You think I didn't notice you distancing yourself from me over the past two weeks. I thought I had done something wrong; something to make you hate me. But I figured if I did do anything wrong, it was that I loved you too much. You dump me over some bullshit about college. If you wanted to be with her, then why were you with me to begin with?" she screamed at him as the wind blew around her

"Where in gods name is this coming from, Vega?"

"Rae was all over you at Keri's part on Friday, and you didn't even stop her. You just let the tramp hang on you. You think I didn't see that? It was all I could do to keep from screaming, Turles." Vega yelled as she wiped the tears and rain from her eyes.

"I don't even like Rae like that." Said Turles, "I don't even like her as a person. The only reason I danced with her at the party was that she asked me before we spoke, and I said yes to be nice. And the only reason I was with her today is because she asked for help with looking for a dress, and I didn't even want to do that."

"I don't have time for this bull shit, Turles." Vega sobbed, "My cat is lost in the rain and..." just then Vega heard something. She stopped yelling at Turles enough to hear it. She concentrated on it.

"What's wrong?" Turles asked.

"A cry." Vega said with a sudden worry in her eyes, "I can hear her crying." They both listened for it that time.

"I hear it." Turles agreed with her, "It's coming from this way." He lead her in the direction that he heard the cry come from. They ran to the next block over and checked the trees on that block, while continuing to follow Nova's cry. Then Vega spotted her clinging to a branch high up in a tree.

"Turles she's over here." She yelled to him. Turles ran over to her and looked up in the tree. Just as they found her the rain started to come down harder, "Can't I have a break just once." Vega screamed at the sky, "how am I going to get her?"

"It's too high to climb up." Turles said. Vega sighed and looked around her. She stood back from the tree and looked up. She walked closer to Turles and looked at him, "What?"

"Give me a lift up."

"You're not serious?"

"Yes I am serious. You're tall, but not tall enough to reach that branch," she point to a slightly larger branch that was just below the branch Nova was on, "and if you lift me up there, I can reach her."

"I am not letting you go up there with the wind blowing like this." Said Turles.

"What? You think I can lift you?" she asked with added sarcasm. Turles looked at her knowing she had a point.

"Ok." He agreed. He cupped his hands so he could boost her up to the branch. Once up, Vega grabbed onto the branch and pulled her self up. She couldn't reach Nova by sitting on the branch. So got on her knees to raise her enough to get Nova, "Be careful that branch isn't very strong."

"I know." She said. She inched along the branches until she reached her kitten. She grabbed a cold and shivering cat into her hands and started to inch back, "I got her." Turles breathed a sigh of relief, which was quickly replaced by worry as he heard the branch she was on start to crack.

"Hurry up the branch is going to break." Vega draped her body over the tree branch so she could drop Nova down to him. Just as soon as Turles has Nova in his hands, the branch broke and Vega came crashing to the ground. Turles dropped the cat and tried to catch her, but he was too late, "Vega!" he panicked as she landed on the dirt and mud of the yard below her. Turles knelt down beside her, "Vega answer me!" He pleaded.

"I'm fine, I'm just going to take a little nap." She lightly mumbled before she passed out.

"No Vega, stay awake." He carefully turned her on her back. Nova walked from the tree up to them and licked Vega's face. Turles put Nova on Vega's chest as he picked her up. Turles carried her and the drenched cat home. Once there banged on the door with his foot. Her father opened the door and Turles rushed in.

"OH MY GOD! What happened?" Her father yelled in worry.

"We found Nova in a tree and the branch broke while Vega was getting her." Turles said as he laid her down on the couch. Vega's father walked into the living room, a few seconds later, with smelling salts. He broke one open and waved it under Vega's nose. Vega's face contorted in disgust as she woke up.

"What the hell is that smell?" she mumbled.

"You ok, sweetie?" Her father asked her.

"I'm cold."

"Turles is going to help you upstairs to get changed, and then we're going to the hospital. " Her father told her. Vega agreed as she slowly sat up. Turles was slowly helping her to her feet when Vegeta walked in.

"What happened?" He shouted as he noticed how wet Turles and Vega were

"Vegeta, go move your car into the street." His father told him, "We have to take Vega to the hospital."

Turles helped Vega into her room so she could change. About fifteen minutes later Vega slowly walked out of her room to find Turles waiting in the hallway for her.

"Thank you for bringing me home." Vega half smiled at him.

"Vega?" Turles started, "Do you hate me?"

"Turles I don't want to talk about it right now." Vega sighed as she pulled the towel off her head, "It doesn't matter."

"It does matter. It matters a lot." Turles said.

"You don't have to come to the hospital, so you can go home." She said rather coldly.

"I want to. I need to make sure you're alright" Turles said softly.

"No." she said fiercely, "Look at me, I'm fine. Just go home. I'll have Vegeta call you or something."

"Fine." He sighed. Vega walked back into her room as Turles left. Vega looked out her window as she watched him leave. As she watched him walk back out into the rain, more tears fell down her face.


	4. Chapter 4

The doctors decided to keep Vega in the hospital over night. Though she was conscious, the doctors were worried about a possible concussion. When they asked her questions about the accident, there was little she could remember and her attention wavered. Since her father had to work early in the morning, Vegeta decided to stay the night at the hospital. Vega was lying back in her hospital bed, staring at the wall. At that moment, Vegeta walked into the room carrying 4 food trays.

"Vegeta! I can't eat all that." Vega yelled. Vegeta set down the trays next to her bed.

"It's not all for you. Now shut up before they hear you."

"Who's they?" Vega questioned as she opened up one of the trays.

"The Nurses I stole this crap from." Vegeta replied as he opened a tray for himself and sat down in a chair. Vega laughed, "So, you wanna tell me what the hell made you go out in the rain."

"Dad opened my bedroom window and Nova got out." Said Vega as she picked through the food, "I was looking for her."

"With Turles?"

"No." said Vega, "He just showed up."

"I guess that's a good thing, or you'd still be laying face down in mud." Vegeta chuckled as he ate the sandwich on his tray. He noticed a somber look on her face, "So what's up?"

"Nothing."

"Right."

"There's nothing up." Vega said, Vegeta looked at her and raised his eyebrows, "Fine." She grumbled, "What do you want to hear?"

"I want to know what happened."

"I fell out of a tree."

"How did Turles come in play in all of this?" Vegeta asked. Vega sighed and looked away from her brother.

"He showed up and was trying to help me." Said Vega. Again, Vegeta rolled his eyes, "I snapped." She sighed, "I finally lost it. I've been trying to play it cool over the past couple of days, Vegeta, really I did. But I just couldn't take it anymore, keeping my thoughts to myself."

"What are your thoughts?" Vegeta asked in a calm manner as he picked through the food, knowing his sister was getting upset.

"I think its all crap and I think he dumped me to be with Rae." Vega mumbled as she set her tray aside.

"Now that's bullshit." Said Vegeta.

"Vegeta, when he stopped to help me look, he was in her car." Said Vega, "I think he just wanted to let me down easy."

"That fall from the tree must have really knocked the logic out of your head." Vegeta told her shaking his head.

"What?" Vega asked, "Are you going to tell me that he's just scared and it will all work out in the end?"

"Yea, that's what I'm going to tell you." Vegeta sarcastically replied, "But you gotta play it cooler than this." Just then the Vega's nurse walked into the room.

"Ok, Vega. You get to sleep now." Said the Nurse as she took the trays out of the room. Vegeta leaned his legs up against a wall and got comfortable in the chair, "Someone will be back to wake you up in a couple hours." With that the nurse shut the light off in the room and left.

"Good night, Vegeta." Vega sighed before she fell asleep.

"Yea."

She was allowed to return home the next evening, but it was Friday before her father allowed her to return to school. The doctors had told her to take a couple of days off to rest and to make sure everything was in working order. She could not stand having her father fussing over her. Vegeta voiced his slight concern for her while they drove to school that morning.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Vegeta asked.

"Vegeta, if I watch another infomercial, I'm going loose my mind. I'm fine." She insisted, "Besides, I've missed school like all week. If I miss anymore, I'll never catch up."

"Well you know where to find me if you need me."

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" Vega asked.

"Sure."

"When we were at Keri's party last week, I saw you talking with Turles. What were talking you talking about?" Vega asked.

"Nothing major, not you." He spat, "I'm not getting into that mess. Although, I know he's worried about you."

"He shouldn't be." Vega said coldly, "I'm fine."

"Are you going to go to prom next weekend?" Vegeta asked.

"Stag? Are you kidding me?" Vega snapped, "I wouldn't be caught dead there."

"It was just a question." Vegeta said as he pulled into the student parking lot and found a place to park.

"Besides, I'm sure Turles is going with Rae." Vega mumbled

"Vega, you know as well as I do, that Turles can't stand her." Snapped Vegeta as they got out of the car, "He's told you he can't stand her, so quit obsessing over it."

"Turles is too nice to say no to someone, whether he likes them or not." Said Vega.

"So you think she'll play the loser and ask him and he'll be too wimpy to say no?" Vegeta asked her, "Turles isn't a gutless terd."

"True." Vega agreed, "I'm just saying, I think that's what's going to happen, and I do not want to spend $200 on a dress to see it. In fact, I'm not going to spend $200 on a dress to go stag."

"Whatever." Smirked Vegeta as they walked into the school.

"Are you going?" Vega asked him. Vegeta just glared at her and refused to respond, "Ok".

"Who is Bulma going with?" Vegeta asked uncaringly.

"You care?"

"No, I'm just asking, do I have to have a reason for asking?" Vegeta snapped.

"Vegeta! Why do you have to be such an ass all the time?"" Vega snapped as she walked away from Vegeta to go to her locker.

Vega was rummaging through her locker looking for her books for her third period class. She figured they had been left at home. She pulled out a notebook and stood up to shut her locker. As she shut her locker, a wave of dizziness washed over her. She leaned against her locker for a moment until it passed. Once it passed she began to walk to her class. As she did so, Rae walked by her and shot her an evil glare. Vega ignored her and walked into class; ChiChi was sitting in her own desk, leaning her head against her hand, it was painfully obvious that she was tired.

"Hey ChiChi." Vega forced a smile as she tapped her on the shoulder.

"Vega, you're back. How are you feeling?" ChiChi asked as she woke herself up.

"I'm alright, my head hurts a bit, but I guess that's normal."

"I can't believe you fell out of a tree. What were you doing?" ChiChi asked.

"Nova was up there." Said Vega, "The rain was so strange, it had been nice, like, all day, then suddenly it rained."

"I know." Said ChiChi.

"So how much did I really miss?"

"Not a whole lot, diagramming sentences for the past couple of days. We have to go up to the front and do them in front of the whole class." ChiChi sighed, "It bites."

"Great." Sighed Vega, "oh oh oh, guess what?" she grinned devilishly.

"What?" ChiChi's eyes widened with excitement.

"I think Vegeta is going to ask Bulma to Prom." Vega whispered in her ear.

"What?" ChiChi smirked.

"Yea, he was asking if she was going today." Vega smirked as the bell rang.

"Well he better hurry up and ask her." Said ChiChi as their attention turned to their English teacher.

"Good morning Kids." Their Teacher greeted them with a smile.

"Good Morning Ms. Yuumara." The student is the class replied obnoxiously. Their teacher looked around the class and took notice that Vega was back, "Vega it's good to see that you're back. Perhaps you'll be first up today?"

"I don't think I should go first." Vega said, "Maybe I should see some runs at it first."

It was about mid way through the class, when Vega's dizziness came back to her. She laid her head down onto her desk. Just then her teacher decided to call on her to diagram a sentence.

"Vega. It's your turn." Said Mrs. Yuumara, "Come on up." Vega slowly raised her head.

"Do I have to?" Vega sighed.

"Yes you do." She replied. Vega slowly got out of her seat and slowly walked up the blackboard. She looked at the sentence that her teacher was pointing out in her book. The words appeared to be jumbled and she could barely see what she was looking at. She picked up a piece of chalk off the ledge, and tried to make her lines. She stopped and looked over at her teacher.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Vega muttered to her teacher. Vega then dropped her chalk and stumbled out of the classroom.

"ChiChi go make sure that she is alright." Their teacher asked. ChiChi nodded and left the classroom. ChiChi walked out into the hallway to find Vega sitting against a wall with her head between her legs. ChiChi rushed to her side.

"Vega, what's wrong?" ChiChi asked.

"I don't know." Vega muttered as her body shook, "I'm dizzy and nauseas, and I'm burning up." ChiChi felt Vega's forehead.

"You feel more cold than warm." She replied, ChiChi draped one of Vega's arms around her shoulders, "Come on, let's get you in the bathroom." ChiChi struggled to get Vega to her feet. Once they were in the bathroom, Vega let go of ChiChi, fell into a stall and began to vomit. Just then the teacher came into the bathroom.

"Is she alright?" She asked.

"I don't know." ChiChi replied, "She's dizzy and obviously sick."

"Do you know where her brother is?" Mrs. Yuumara asked. ChiChi shook her head.

"Vega, do you know where Vegeta is this hour?" ChiChi asked.

"Art." Vega choked out between dry heaves.

"ChiChi go get him to drive her home. I'll stay here with her." ChiChi nodded and ran off towards Vegeta's class. Once there, ChiChi calmly walked into the classroom.

"Can I help you?" The art teacher asked.

"Mrs. Yuumara needs to speak with Vegeta." ChiChi replied.

"Vegeta, you heard the woman." The teacher said. Vegeta got up and walked out with ChiChi.

"What's up?" Vegeta asked.

"Go get your car and meet me in front of the school." ChiChi told him, "Vega is really sick."

"What happened?"

"She said she was dizzy and when I left her with Mrs. Yuumara she was dry heaving." ChiChi replied as Vegeta started to walk faster.

"You're going to meet me in front?" Said Vegeta as he leaned towards the student parking lot.

"Yea." ChiChi replied as she ran back towards the bathroom.

Five minutes later, ChiChi was outside with Vega, while she sat on the curb. Vegeta pulled around the corner and stopped just short of them. Vega slowly rose to her feet and ChiChi helped her into the car.

"Mrs. Yuumara says that if you don't come back you've got detention." Said ChiChi.

"I'll be back." Vegeta replied. With that Vegeta left to take Vega home.

After he left, ChiChi walked back inside just in time for the bell to ring for lunch. She walked back to her class and picked up her books. As ChiChi walked down to the lunchroom, he saw a line of students waiting to buy prom tickets. As she walked by them all she saw Goku's wild hair over top all the students. She walked up to him.

"You remembered the money!" she half smiled as she hugged him

"Yea, I made Turles remind me this morning." Said Goku as he nudged his brothers back. Turles turned around.

"Hey ChiChi." He greeted. ChiChi was a bit shocked to see Turles in line.

"You're going to prom?" ChiChi asked of him.

"A group of us are going stag." Said Turles, "I don't think I could go with anyone other than friends."

"Understandable." ChiChi agreed.

"Is Vega going?" Turles asked in a sheepish manor as he paid for his ticket.

"I don't know." Said ChiChi, "But Vegeta just left to take her home, she got sick. It was pretty scary." Turles moved to the side so that Goku could buy his tickets.

"Is she gonna be ok?" Turles asked with a worried look on his face.

"I think so. She was dizzy and nauseas. You should go see her after school."

"That's probably not a good idea, ChiChi." Goku said as he signed the waver for his tickets. ChiChi shrugged her shoulders.

"Look, bro, I gotta go." Turles said to Goku, "We'll talk later."

"Alright man." Goku waved to his brother as he got out of line after getting his tickets.

"What do you have to talk to Turles about?" ChiChi asked as they walked to the cafeteria.

"I don't know, he just said he wanted to talk to me after school." Said Goku, as he handed ChiChi the tickets, "You hold these, I'll lose them."

"Ok." ChiChi laughed, "I wonder what's up."

"It's probably about Radditz birthday coming up in a couple weeks." Said Goku, "You know every year Turles and I take him out for dinner and stuff, since it's his 21st, we're probably going to take him out and get him drunk." ChiChi laughed.

"Probably." She laughed, "So I'm going out with my Mom on Saturday to look for Prom dresses. Any preference on color?"

"What ever you want." Goku smiled as he wrapped his arm around ChiChi.

Finally school was out and Vegeta was pulling out of the student parking lot. Instead of heading towards home, he turned the opposite direction. He drove in front of the school, checking out the crowd of people walking home. As he looked through the crowd, he saw Bulma walking past everyone. He drove up beside her beside her and rolled down his window.

"Hey."

"Hey Vegeta what are you doing?" Bulma smiled at him.

"Wanna ride." Vegeta offered.

"Sure." Said Bulma as Vegeta stopped the car so she could get in, "Thanks."

"No Problem." Replied Vegeta with a slight smirk on his face.

"How was Vega when you dropped her at home?" Bulma asked.

"She was still a little dizzy. I called my dad and he was going to come home from work to take her back to the hospital." Said Vegeta.

"That's good." Replied Bulma, "So what are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing really."

"Well, if you're not doing anything, would you want to go catch a movie or something?" Bulma asked as she looked out the window.

"What? Like a date?" Vegeta asked.

"No, no," Bulma quickly answered, "Just hang out, I mean we're not doing anything, why not just you and I hang out."

"Well, being seen with you in public isn't really my idea of fun." Vegeta teased her. Bulma looked at him for a moment and didn't see any change in his facial expression.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bulma asked, trying to figure out his comment.

"I have a reputation to up hold." Vegeta continued to tease.

"What reputation?" Bulma sneered a bit, "Just because you're on the football team, doesn't make you a god."

"Did I say I was god?" Vegeta replied back, "I just said that being seen in public with you might be bad for my reputation."

"Well if being seen in public with me is too embarrassing for you, then just fucking forget it." Bulma snapped, "Stop the car."

"No!" he laughed

"Stop the car!" she yelled at him again. This time Vegeta stopped the car.

"God, you're a touchy one." He smirked.

"Screw you, Vegeta. I was trying to be nice and you just threw it in my face." Bulma yelled as she got out of the car and slammed the door

"I don't need people to be nice to me Bulma!" Vegeta yelled to her as he drove along side of her, "I'm a god Remember."

"Of what, Vegeta? The bathroom stall." Bulma snapped at him, "It'd be fitting for you since you're full of shit."

"Maybe hanging with you isn't such a good idea, since I'm full of shit and all." Vegeta snapped as she turned the car around and drove in the opposite direction

"Maybe it wasn't." spat Bulma as she started to walk the rest of the way home. Vegeta looked out of his rearview mirror at Bulma, but with her back to him, he couldn't see the hurt expression on her face or the tear in her eye.


	5. Chapter 5

Goku was sitting in his room fiddling on his computer when Turles walked in and plopped down on his bed. Goku turned around in his computer chair to see Turles with a depressed look on his face.

"What's up?" Goku asked, "You look like you lost your best friend."

"I did." Turles sighed, "I messed up big time."

"Oh?" Goku asked with a slight smirk on his face.

"This isn't funny." Said Turles.

"I'm not laughing," Said Goku.

"She hates me."

"She doesn't hate you." Goku replied.

"You didn't hear her yell at me on Monday." Turles sighed, "It wasn't like her at all. We've known her since we were like 4 or 5, and I've never heard her yell. I think I broke her."

"You broke her?" Goku asked with disbelief in his voice.

"I can actually see hate in her eyes and it's killing me."

"Why? You broke up with her." Goku replied.

"I just didn't want us to end up having one of those long distance relationships where I would get to see her once every couple of months, then we'd break up hating each other."

"That's what you told her?" Goku asked. Turles nodded, "Jeez, you are retarded."

"What?"

"That is the lamest pile of crap I've ever heard!" Goku laughed at his brother, "If I were Vega, I'd hate you too, for pulling that kind of crap."

"Hey she agreed with me."

"I doubt that." Said Goku.

"What does it matter now?" Turles snapped, "I know I messed up by breaking up with her, now I want her back."

"You think she's going to take you back."

"I don't know." Said Turles, "All I know is that I can't stand to have her hate me, and I love her too much to let her out of my life."

"Well, you better stop talking to Rae then." Goku said, "She seems to think you two are going to hook up."

"Yea, I know that's going to stop." Said Turles, "I've told her that I have no interest in her, but she doesn't get it."

"That's because she's a dumbass." Goku smirked.

"So what should I do?" Turles asked.

"Get on your knees, brother, get on your knees." Laughed Goku as Turles sighed.

Meanwhile, Bulma sat in her living room eating Cheez-It's and watching junk on MTV. She was still feeling slightly disheartened by her argument with Vegeta earlier that day. She picked up the remote and began to flip through the station.

"Why does MTV have to play crap all the time?" Bulma grumbled. With that Bulma turned off the television and threw the remote at the TV. Bulma closed the box of Cheez-It's and stood up from the couch. She walked into the kitchen and put them back in the cupboard. Just then her mother walked into the kitchen.

"Hi sweetie." Her mother beamed in her air headed fashion as she walked in.

"Hi mom." Bulma replied.

"You seem a little upset, sweetie. What's wrong?"

"Vegeta is such an jerk, I don't know what I was thinking; asking him if he wanted to catch a show." Bulma started to rant, "I was just trying to be nice, but no, he had to be a jerk about it."

"Sounds to me like you got a crush on him." Bulma's mom said as she puttered about the kitchen.

"Eh, as if, mother!" Said Bulma, "I don't know how anyone could ever go out with him."

Just then the doorbell rang, "I'll get it." Bulma walked to the front door, still feeling down. She opened the door to see Vegeta standing on her step with a mischievous smirk on his face. She glared at him for a moment before he spoke. During that moment she was awestruck by his appearance. She pondered to herself as to how one man could look so divine in a pair of loose fitting jeans and a simple button down shirt.

"Woman, the show starts in 45 minutes, I suggest you change before we're late." He smiled as he handed her 4 red roses. Bulma slowly took the flowers from his hand.

"You think you can waltz on over here with flowers in your hand and then I'm going to forgive you." Bulma snapped.

"Isn't that how it works?" He teased. Bulma's eyes widened with rage, "I'm teasing." Vegeta interjected before she blew up at him. Bulma sighed and rolled her eyes, "So are we going, or what?"

"Give me a few minutes." Bulma smiled at him as she shook her head. She pushed the door open for him to come into the house before she walked up to her room. While Bulma was in her room, Vegeta took a seat in Bulma's living room. While he was waiting, Bulma's mother walked in.

"Why hello there, young man." Bulma's mother greeted as she walked out of the kitchen, "Who are you?"

"Vegeta." He replied.

"Oh, you're Vegeta." She said to him, "You're the one that's got Bulma all in a flutter."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh my, I'm babbling again." She giggled as she ran up the stairs. Vegeta just looked at her in confusion.

Bulma was in her room flinging all the clothes from her closet around in search for the perfect outfit. She had on her pair of jeans with the embroidered butterflies on the butt pockets. She stood thinking about what shirt to wear, and then it dawned on her. She opened up her dresser drawer and pulled out a black shirt with a big red rhinestone heart on the center. She put the shirt on and looked at herself in the mirror. It showed off the right amount of cleavage and still left features up the imagination. She looked perfect. She grabbed her purse and put a little bit of lipstick and mascara on. She walked out of her room with her purse on her shoulder. She walked down the stairs and into the living room.

"Well, Vegeta, are you ready to go?" Bulma smirked at him. Vegeta didn't answer for a moment, due to the fact that he couldn't take his eyes off her.

'God, she makes casual look good.' Vegeta thought to himself before he answered her, "Yea, let's go." With that Bulma and Vegeta made their way towards the door.

"BYE MOM!" Bulma yelled to her mom as she and Vegeta walked out the door. Vegeta opened the passenger door to his car for Bulma to get in. As she got in the car, she smiled at him with confusion. Once Vegeta got into the car they pulled out and headed toward the movie theatre.

Meanwhile, Vega was in her room, lying on her bed with a magazine in hand, with Nova sleeping at the end of her bed. She looked at the pictures of evening gowns that covered the pages of YM magazine. In her head she knew that looking at these pictures were making her more and more depressed about her current situation with Turles, but there was nothing she could do about it. Just then there was a knock at her door.

"Come in." Vega replied. The door opened and ChiChi walked in with two bags of take out Chinese food and a load of magazines. Nova stood up and stretched as ChiChi walked in the room

"Hey girly." ChiChi smiled at her, "I brought food, and I got the lasted issues of Teen, Seventeen, Cosmo, and People." ChiChi giggled as she dropped the magazines on the floor and set the food on her bed.

"What else did you bring?" Vega smiled at her.

"Beef Lo Mein, and Sesame Chicken." ChiChi said handing Vega the Beef Lo Mein before she picked up Nova.

"You always know how to cheer me up."

"Well, I figured you could use it." ChiChi smiled, "But I've got some juicy news for you."

"I'm all ears, girlfriend." Vega smiled. She loved when ChiChi had gossip from school.

"Ok, so Goku finally remembered his money for prom tickets, and after you left today, I met up with him in the line for tickets." ChiChi started as she tried quickly to get to the point, "You will never guess who was in line buying a ticket to prom?"

"Who?"

"Turles." Said ChiChi as she pet Nova, "He's going stag." Vega didn't respond for a moment.

"Turles." Vega finally replied, "Turles is going to prom?" she almost sounded like she was going to cry.

"He only bought one ticket." Said ChiChi, "He's going stag. I think you should come."

"No." Vega responded, "I will not be going to prom."

"It just won't be the same without you."

"You will all have fun, besides, I'll meet up with you all afterwards." Said Vega, "I'm only Junior, I still have next year and I did go last year."

"That's true." Said ChiChi letting her win this round, "Well you still have to help me find a dress."

"Well, let's see what we have to work with this year." Vega laughed as she picked up a magazine.

A while later, Vegeta and Bulma had arrived at the movie theatre, bought their tickets and popcorn, and sat down in the theatre. Vegeta looked around the theater and saw a million people from school yelling and throwing popcorn at their other friends. Bulma too noticed the loud situation, and she knew that they would not be able to enjoy the movie. She looked over at Vegeta and noticed he was a slightly agitated at the scene before them.

"Vegeta?" Bulma leaned over to him, "If you don't want to stay here, we don't have to." She smiled at him.

"No, we can stay here." Vegeta replied to her, "It might be funny."

"Ok." Bulma smiled back at him. Vegeta looked at her for moment, wondering what thoughts were running in her head. He just smirked back at her and stretched his arm around her shoulders. Just then the theatre's lights dimmed and the movie started. A few of the people in the audience piped down, and decided to enjoy the movie. As the first preview started Bulma leaned her head against Vegeta's shoulder, as she did so, Vegeta tightened his grip on her.


	6. Chapter 6

Later in the evening, Vegeta and Bulma were sitting on her front porch. Vegeta was playing with Bulma's hand in his own as they both enjoyed the silence and the night sky.

"Vegeta, when is your curfew?" Bulma finally asked, worried that he'd be late and get himself grounded.

"It's ok. My dad is working the midnight shift tonight."

"That's different." Bulma replied, "Why?"

"It's just for tonight." Said Vegeta, "He had to take off from work during the day today to take Vega back to the hospital."

"Oh, so that's why we were lollygagging about town." Bulma smiled as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"So, " Vegeta started. He hesitated for a moment, then his eyes then shifted to the sky for second before he spoke again "What are you doing next Saturday?" He slowly asked her.

"I don't know. What are you doing?" Bulma replied, knowing what the basis of his question was.

"Well, Prom is next weekend." He said sheepishly, "Maybe, if you're not busy, we could, ah, go. You know?"

"Well, I'll be damned." Bulma looked at him and smiled, "You asked me something without being an ass about it."

"Well I can ask again and I can be an ass about it, if you'd like." Vegeta smirked at her.

"NO, NO, that's fine." She smiled at him, "I'd love to go with you to prom." With that Bulma leaned over and sweetly kissed his cheek, "Call me." With that Bulma stood up and walked into her home.

Vegeta stood up from the porch and walked to his car. He started his car and pulled out of the drive and headed home. As he started on his way, he opened up his glove box and pulled out his Cell phone that his father had given him for emergencies. He dialed Bulma's phone number.

"Hello." She answered in an incredibly happy tone.

"Have a good evening." Vegeta said to her with a sly tone in his voice.

"Vegeta." Bulma cooed, "Why are you calling?"

"Because you told me too." He chuckled.

"Well I didn't mean now. I meant like tomorrow or Sunday or something." Bulma giggled.

"Ok then, I will call you tomorrow or something." Vegeta replied.

"Ok."

"Good night." Vegeta unknowingly cooed to her.

"Good night." She cooed back. With that Bulma hung up her phone. Almost instantly she dialed Vega's phone number. She waited as the phone rang for someone to answer.

"Hello." A mumbled voice answered.

"ChiChi?" Bulma questioned, "What are you doing at Vega's?"

"Who is this?" ChiChi mumbled.

"It's Bulma."

"Who is it, ChiChi?" Vega mumbled from her bed to ChiChi who was sleeping on a trundle bed lower to the floor.

"It's Bulma." ChiChi mumbled back. Vega rolled over and turned the lamp on her nightstand on.

"ChiChi what are you doing there?" Bulma asked.

"I brought Vega some Chinese food and some magazines. Since her dad is at work, I decided to stay the night." Said ChiChi.

"Put me on speaker phone. I probably only have a few minutes before Vegeta gets home." Bulma beamed.

"Vegeta?" ChiChi questioned as she hit the speakerphone button.

"What about Vegeta?" Vega asked.

"He took me to dinner and movie tonight." Bulma said with a giggle.

"Really?" ChiChi shrieked

"Yea. He was so sweet."

"I don't think I could ever picture him being sweet." Vega laughed

"We went to see a movie," Bulma started, "Then we went to dinner at Frank's Diner."

"Ooohh the cozy Italian restaurant downtown?" Vega asked with a giggle.

"But guess what else?" Bulma beamed again.

"What?" ChiChi and Vega said in unison.

"He asked me to prom!" she shrieked.

"Oh my god, you've got to come shopping with me and my mother tomorrow." ChiChi said, "I'll call you when I get back to my house tomorrow."

"Vega, are you coming with us?" Bulma asked.

"Uh, no, for the last time, I am not going to prom."

"OH you are so going." Bulma giggled.

"No, Bulma, I'm not going." Vega said for the last time, "Now, before you say another word, I'm going back to sleep."

"Ok, ChiChi, I'll see you tomorrow." Said Bulma.

"Good night." ChiChi and Vega said in unison. With that Vega hit the button on her phone and it hung up. The two laid back down in their beds and returned to sleep.

It was the next afternoon; Vegeta had gone with their father to rent a tuxedo for the next weekend, and Bulma and ChiChi had gone shopping. They had tried to get Vega to go with them, but she still refused. She was spending the day doing odds and ends. She had been watering her flowers that were starting to bloom, and washing her car, nothing too strenuous. She was in her kitchen washing her hands when she saw a familiar set of wild black hair move past her kitchen window.

'Please be Kakarrot.' Vega pleaded over and over again in her head. Just then she heard the knock at her screen door, "Come in." She said with as little emotion as she could. The screen door opened and Turles walked into her kitchen.

"Hey." He softly greeted her with an equally soft smile.

"What's up?" She replied still washing her hands so that she didn't have to look at him.

"I came by to see how you were feeling." He started, "ChiChi said you got sick yesterday."

"Yea." She said as she pulled a clean dish off her dish drainer and started to clean it, still avoiding eye contact, "I'm fine. I'm actually doing stuff without getting sick."

"Good." He said as he walked a bit closer to her.

"Is there something else?" She asked.

"I was hoping we could talk."

"I'd rather not." She said, "I'm in a good mood today."

"Please, talk to me." Said Turles. Vega dropped the dish in the sink and turned to him.

"There is nothing to talk about Turles." Vega said sternly. Turles took her hand and lead her to the kitchen table. She could feel her face flush as her hand rested in his. He pulled a chair out for her and she sat down, "What is there to talk about?" Turles knelt down in front of her.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Vega sniped at him, "I'm the one that was blind."

"Blind? How were you blind?" Turles asked with an inquisitive eye, "You don't still think that I'm going after Rae do you?"

"You said it, not me." She raised her eyebrows.

"Vega, please, I'm here because I love you. I realize now that you're the only woman I want, ever. There could never be anyone else." Turles started, "I'm begging you to give me another chance, to give us another chance."

"Son Turles, is begging for something?" Vega half smiled, "I wish I had a camera for this."

"I don't beg for anything, you know that. But you are that important to me." Turles sighed. Vega could see the hurt in his eyes, but it still didn't match the pain he had caused her heart.

"What about that crap you fed me about college and the long distance thing? Is that still going to be an issue in August when you go away to school?" Vega asked.

"I had been thinking about it for a while, then I thought about it more after we broke up, and I realized that if you're not in my life, then what do I have to go to college for?" Turles said. Vega crooked her eyebrow at him.

"The only reason you're going to college is for me?" She asked him.

"I want to be in this relationship with you for the long haul, Vega. Not just a couple more years." Turles said, "And without a degree in something, I can't provide for you or our possible family."

"OK, this conversation is going way deeper than I expected it too." Vega said as she stood up.

"You can't tell me you never had thoughts of us eventually getting married and having kids." Turles raised his voice to her.

"Well of course I did, I'm a girl. I started choosing names for our kids after our second date." Vega snapped back, "But you can't tell me that you're going to college for me, that is bull shit. If you weren't dating me, you'd eventually marry someone else and then you'd have to provide for her like you would me. So don't hand me that shit." Turles ran his hand though his hair.

"This conversation is not going as planed." Turles sighed.

"No it's not because you're being retarded." Vega spat at him as she leaned against her oven. She took a deep breath and walked up to him, "Turles, you can't just waltz in here, beg me for forgiveness and expect it. You hurt me deeply. I see now that you're scared about the future, and it's ok." She smiled at him as she ran her hand down his cheek, "But we could have talked it out before you handed me shit, we could have worked it through."

"We can still work through it; I'm not scared anymore. I know what ever life hands me, I can make it through as long as you're by my side." He said as he took her hand into his own and held it tightly

"And if I give you back my heart and you do get scared again? What about me?" She said as her eyes brimmed, "Am I just going to have to deal with another broken heart?" she backed away from him and took her hand out of his, "I don't think I could handle the pain again, I can't take a chance like that. I'm sorry."

"I see." Turles said as his eyes dropped to the ground, "Then I'm sorry for hurting you so deeply, and I hope that over time, you can forgive me." Vega could barely stand to see the sadness in his eyes. She so desperately wanted to run into his arms and tell him everything would be ok, but she had to stand her ground too. Turles walked past her without a word and walked out the door.

Turles walked down Vega's driveway, totally disheartened by the outcome of their conversation. He pulled the keys out of his pockets as he walked to his car in front of Vega's house. He unlocked his door and slowly sat in his car. He put his hands on his steering wheel and just sat there for a few minutes, reflecting on what had just happened. Turles looked up from his steering wheel. He tapped the half heart crystal that hung from his rear-view mirror. Turles looked at the crystal, for several minutes, as it swung from the fishing line that held it on to the mirror. He sighed as he turned on the car and drove off.

Watching from the front window, Vega tried hard to not cry, as a tear rolled down her cheek. Once his car was out of sight, she slowly walked up the stairs and into her bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

That evening, Vegeta walked into Vega's room without knocking, as usual. He found her asleep on her bed with her blankets pulled up over her head and her cat nuzzled next to her. A hand that was sticking out from underneath the blankets clutched a picture. He crept up to her and pulled the picture from her grasp. Because it was a bit dark in the room he had a tough time seeing what the pictures was, but he knew who it was. As he took the picture from her hand, she woke up.

"What?" she threw the blankets down as she woke up. She looked at her brother with her glazed-over, half asleep eyes.

"Vega, it's like 8:30pm, you've been up here since dad and I got home. Are you ok?" Vegeta asked.

"No I'm not, and I don't really feel like talking about it."

"Ok." Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Have you talked to Bulma at all today?"

"No, I've been asleep, as you can see." She rolled her eyes, back at him, "Is there something you need?"

"Umm, I kinda asked Bulma to go with me to the prom." Vegeta said.

"Yea, I know, she called me last night." Said Vega emotionlessly, "Good for you. I'm going back to sleep."

"Oh god, Vega, get over it already." Vegeta groaned, "You've been moping about Turles forever. Get over it."

"GO AWAY!" Vega yelled at him.

"What are you going to do if I don't?"

"Ignore you and go back to sleep anyway." Vega snapped, "So, get the hell out of my room!"

"NO!" Vegeta laughed.

"DAD!"

"He's not here." Vegeta smirked at her.

"What is your damage, Vegeta?" Vega growled, "I just want to be left alone." Just then phone rang. Vega picked up her cordless phone and threw it out the door, "Go get the phone." She spat at him. Vegeta rolled his eyes and walked out of her room and slammed the door behind him.

Vegeta laughed as he picked the phone up off the floor and answered it.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey Vegeta." Bulma greeted him in a perky tone, "I got my dress today."

"That's nice." Vegeta replied in an uninterested tone.

"Don't you even want to know what it looks like?" Bulma asked, rather annoyed.

"I'll see it next weekend." Vegeta sighed as he walked into the kitchen, "Whatever you like is fine."

"Ok." Bulma said still ticked, "Anyhow, I was thinking that white flowers would be good for the corsage and boutonnière."

"I don't want to wear flowers." Vegeta argued as he opened the refrigerator and pulled out a can of Coke, "They're too girly."

"Vegeta, you have to have a boutonnière, it will make you look more classy." Bulma argued with him.

"I'll get your damn corsage, but I don't want a boutonnière and that's final." Vegeta demanded as slammed the refrigerator door. Bulma pulled the phone away from her ear and glared at it hard as though she were glaring at Vegeta in person.

"I'm getting you a FUCKING BOUTONNIERE, Vegeta!" Bulma yelled into the phone, "And that's final."

"Oh, whatever." Vegeta growled.

"Moving on." Bulma insisted, "I was thinking, since you, me, Goku, and ChiChi are going together, we should rent a limo since we all can't fit into your car." Vegeta frowned as what Bulma said sunk in, then his eyes widened

"I can't afford a limo, Woman!" Vegeta spat, "and why do we have to go with Goku and banshee of his?"

"Vegeta, why are being so difficult about everything!"

"This whole deal doesn't need to be so fancy. I don't have the money to rent a limo, and I don't want to spend the whole evening watching Kakarrot eat and listening to that woman of his bitch." Vegeta snapped.

"Then what do you want to do, Vegeta?" Bulma argued back, "If you think I'm going to go prom and sit at the table and watch you sulk for 5 hours, you've got another thing coming. You know I can afford this, so you don't have to worry about it."

"Paying for it is my concern, not yours." Vegeta yelled back to her.

"You just said you couldn't afford it!" Bulma yelled.

"I can't, which is why we're not renting a limo."

"I can't believe you, Vegeta. Is it possible for you to stop acting like a dick just once in your life." With that Bulma hung up on him. Vegeta growled loudly as he threw the phone across the kitchen.

"Hey!" Vega snapped as she walked into the kitchen, "Don't throw my phone!"

"Shut up!" Vegeta snapped back her, "Go pick up your piece of shit phone."

"You get it, you're the retard that threw it." Vega replied, "Besides, don't take out your rage on me, just because you can't let Bulma have her way."

"What do you know anyway?" Vegeta asked rhetorically. Vega just rolled her eyes as she her eye as she walked over to pick up her phone.

"Whatever," Vega sighed, "I just want to get something to eat, so get out of my way."

"It's about time you got out of bed anyway." Vegeta sighed as Vega pulled a bowl of cold spaghetti out of the refrigerator. As she opened the plastic bowl, there was a knock at the door. Vega looked at Vegeta, "I'm not getting it."

"Oh whatever." She sighed as she took her spaghetti and walked to open the front door. Vega opened the front door to face Rae. Vega took one look at who it was and tried to slam the door shut on her, but Rae caught the door and pushed it open and stepped into the vestibule, "What do you want?" Vega asked as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm telling you now and for the last time, stay away from Turles."

"OH MY GOD, RAE. Would you just leave me alone?" Vega snapped at her, "I am not with Turles, I won't get back together with him. So just leave me alone."

"You had your shot with him and you lost him. It's time to give someone else a chance." Rae smirked at her.

"Go right on ahead, you can have him." Vega growled, "Now get out of my house." With that Vega pushed Rae out the door and slammed it. Just then she heard Vegeta laugh. Vega walked back into the kitchen to see Vegeta waving out the window with smile on his face, "What's so funny?" she frowned.

"OH nothing, Rae fell off the porch." Vegeta chuckled, while Vega rolled her eyes.

At that point the phone rang again, but this time, Vega answered.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Vega what are you doing tonight?" ChiChi blared on the other end of the line.

"I didn't really have any plans. Why?" She asked.

"Because Goku and I thought it might be fun to go to the Ford Drive-In tonight."

"What's showing?" Vega asked

"Terminator 2."

"God that's an old one, they're digging way back." Vega giggled

"Come on, Bulma is going." ChiChi whined

"Let me see if Vegeta wants to go." Vega covered the phone with her hand, "Hey, wanna go to Ford tonight."

"What's showing?"

"Terminator 2." Vega replied as she put the phone back to her ear, "What time does it start at ChiChi?"

"9:45pm." ChiChi replied. Again Vega covered the phone with her hand.

"It starts at 9:45pm, do you want to go?"

"Is that loud mouth Bulma going?" Vegeta asked his sister with a slight growl.

"Probably." Vega replied. Vegeta looked at her with disgust, "Look, man, just go and you two can talk this retarded shit out."

"I didn't say I wasn't going." Vegeta snapped as he walked towards the stairs, "Tell them we'll meet them there at like 9:30."

"Ok, we're going. We'll meet you there. I've got a story for you, too." Vega said.

"All right, I'll see you there."

"Bye." With that Vega hung up her phone and ran up to her room to change.


	8. Chapter 8

Around 9:30pm Vega and Vegeta pulled into the drive inn theatre and circled the place looking for Goku, ChiChi and Bulma. Eventually they found them and parked in the spot next to them, ChiChi hopped off the hood of Goku's car and ran over to Vega's car and pulled her out.

"I've gotta hear the story! NOW!" ChiChi shrieked.

"Keep it down, ChiChi." Vega laughed as Vegeta got out of the car. Bulma glared at him as she walked over to where ChiChi and Vega were to hear the story.

"What's the scoop?" Bulma asked as she flashed a fake smile, she was still mad at Vegeta.

"Bulma, I can see through that fake smiled of yours." Vega said in a low tone so that Vegeta couldn't hear her while he talked to Goku, "I know you're pissed at Vegeta."

"He's being a royal dick about prom." Bulma sneered, "I don't want to talk about it. I want to hear this story."

"Rae showed up at my house." Vega said emotionlessly.

"Oh you're kidding me." Bulma laughed.

"Dude, I'm not even with Turles anymore, and she's still making trouble."

"What did she say?" ChiChi asked.

"She wanted me to know that I screwed up my shot with Turles and that it's someone else turn."

"I'm so gonna have Goku kick her ass Monday morning." ChiChi growled.

"I'm not even worried about it. I just thought it was funny that she showed up at my house." Vega said, "How lame can you get?

"Well, the girl is a moron." Bulma laughed.

"Well, I'm going to go walk around and see who else lurking around the theatre." Vega smirked, "Maybe I'll go hang with the degenerates up at the swing set. I'll be back later." With that Vega walked off. ChiChi started to walk back over to where Goku was, but Bulma grabbed ChiChi's arm.

"Chi, don't leave me alone." Bulma whined, "I don't even want to see Vegeta right now."

"Bulma, you're gonna have too." ChiChi sighed, "I wanted to sit with Goku in his car and watch him make those cute faces he makes when he watches violent movies."

"ChiChi?" Bulma whined.

"Bulma, you can sit with Vegeta." ChiChi assured her, "It'll be fine." With that ChiChi trotted back over to Goku's car, to watch the movie with him.

Vegeta sat down in his car, and put the top down. He looked over at Bulma with soft but stern eyes. She glared at him and just stood outside the car with her arms crossed. She turned her head and began to act like she was watching the movie. Vegeta turned his body in her direction with a devilish smirk on his face.

"You know, this car does seat more than one person." Vegeta smirked at her.

"Yea well I don't sit in cars with jerkwads." Bulma snapped at him.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm not a jerkwad."

"I'm so not even talking to you." Bulma sighed as she turned her back to him. Vegeta leaned over his car and opened up the passenger side door.

"Bulma, get in the car." Vegeta asked of her. She still ignored him, "Bulma?"

"I don't sit in cars with JERKWADS!" she screamed at him.

"Bulma JUST GET IN THE CAR!" He yelled back at her.

"NO!" Bulma screamed back at him again.

"SHUT UP!" Someone screamed from another car.

"Bulma just get in the car." Vegeta growled in a whispered tone. Bulma huffed and walked over to Vegeta's car, sat down and slammed the car door closed.

"Fine." She spat.

Meanwhile, inside the small dumpy café the drive inn had for refreshments, Rae sat at a small table with two of her friends whining to them about her meeting with Vega.

"I can't believe she's been such a bitch about the whole thing." One of her friends said.

"Well I have to do something, Katie." Rae said as she slammed her fist on the table, "She and Turles may have broken up, but if I get Turles soon, I might never get the chance."

"Maybe you should just let it go." Another of her friends said to her.

"God Becky, Did you eat brain tumors for breakfast?" Rae snapped at her, "Give up on Turles. The man is a god."

"I'm just saying that maybe you're putting too much into something that you shouldn't." Becky said trying not to start an argument, "I mean, I don't want to see you get hurt too."

"Whatever. I never asked for your opinion." Rae spat, "I need to think of a plan."

"Maybe you should ask him to prom." Katie said.

"I would never stoop that low, but maybe I could get him to ask me." Rae said. Just then Turles walked into the diner with 4 of his buddies, "Oh my god, there he is." Gasped Rae as she stood up.

"Rae don't go over there." Becky said, "Give it time. Maybe he'll come to you."

"I don't have time, retard." Rae snapped at her as she walked away.

"Seriously Katie, I hate to say it, but she's going to make a fool of herself." Becky said to Katie.

"She knows what she's doing, and as you know, what Rae wants Rae gets." Katie smirked at her.

Rae strutted up to Turles and his friends with a seductive smirk on her face. Turles saw Rae walking his way and he rolled his eyes and turned to his friends.

"Oh god, here comes Rae." Turles sighed as he turned to his friend Derek.

"We'll handle this." Derek smirked

"Hell yea." Said Sonny, one of Turles' other friends. Just then Rae walked up to them.

"Hey boys." Rae smiled.

"Hey Rae." Sonny grinned at her, "Is there something you need?"

"Actually I was wondering if I could talk to Turles?" Rae said, obviously agitated that she had to go through Turles' friends to talk to him.

"Well he's kinda busy right now." Derek said.

"Yea getting popcorn and drinks, and all." Sonny continued, "You know how it is."

"Can I talk to him?"

"I think you need to go sit with your clique for now, Rae." Derek smirked at her. Rae obviously pissed, pushed past them and attached herself to Turles' arm.

"Hey there sexy." She teased him, "What's with the body guards?" Turles rolled his eyes.

"You know what, Rae?" Turles sighed as he shook Rae off his arm, "I've tried being nice to you, and I've tried ignoring you, but seriously, you're obnoxious."

"Excuse me?" Rae said as she raised her eyebrows.

"Rae I have no interest in you, and I never will." Turles said, "You're vindictive and low class. So you can stop wasting your time, and stay away from me." Rae just stood there in shock at what he had just said to her.

"How dare you!" Rae snapped at him, while Derek and Sonny laughed behind her.

"I'll say it again." Turles rolled his eyes at her, "I have never had any interest in you. The only reason I talked to you at all was to be nice."

"I don't need you to be nice to me." Rae snapped at him.

"Look, just go away." Turles said to her.

"Fine." She growled at him and then stormed out of the diner. Katie and Becky quickly followed her out.

Once Rae was gone, Derek and Sonny broke into hysterics. Turles hit them both on the shoulder for being rude.

"Dude, laughing at her isn't cool." Turles said.

"Man, that girl is a bitch. She deserves it." Sonny laughed

"She's done nothing but drive a wedge between Vega and I since we broke up." Turles said, "Maybe I'll have a chance to get her back now."

"Dude, Vega's a pretty stubborn chick." Derek said, "I don't think you'll get her back."

"You know how much I like Vega, but, Turles, I hate to say it, but I agree with Derek." Said Sonny before he turned to order.

"I have to change her mind some how." Said Turles, "I mean, you got Keri to take you back." He said to Derek

"Bro, that was totally different." Replied Derek, "I told you your reasons were retarded, and that you'd regret it."

"Shut up." Turles sighed, "I know you did."

"Man, quit being a pussy." Said Drake, another friend of Turles' who just showed up in line behind them, "Don't just stand here and mope about her, just go out and get her. Hanging out with these losers isn't going to bring Vega back. I swear, T, sometimes you're a flaming Pussy." Turles looked at Drake for a moment before he grabbed him and put him into a headlock.

"Hey Drake," Turles said as he laughed, "who was it that hung you upside down from the basketball hoop in your Boxers?"

"You." Drake said in between his gasps for air.

"OH yea." Turles laughed more, "And who was it that held you down with their foot and made you scrub the Pirate head at school when you stepped on it?"

"You." Derek gasped again.

"That's right." Turles said as he dropped him on the ground, "As always, Drake, you're right. But remember, who's the puss?" With that Turles walked out of the diner with a smile on his face, with Derek and Sonny peeing their pants laughing.

Rae sat on the trunk of her car, fuming over what Turles had said to her. Katie tried to make her feel better, while Becky handed out consoling "I told you so's." Rae hopped off the truck and began to pace.

"I'm going to get back at him some how." Rae said as she threw her purse at her car.

"Rae just let it go." Becky sighed.

"Who's side are you on, Becky?" Rae snapped at her.

"Yours Rae, you're one of my best friends, but I don't want to see you get hurt." Said Becky.

"Screw that." Said Rae, "I'm going get Vega so bad she'll wish she was never born."

"What does Vega have to do with this?" Becky told her, "She didn't tell you off back there."

"Everything, Becky!" Rea yelled at her, "She has everything to do with this."

"What are you going to do?" Katie asked Rae.

"I don't know, but it's going to be something good." Rae said as she slammed her fist into the palm of her hand.

Back in Vegeta's car, neither Bulma nor Vegeta had said a word to each other. But Vegeta had made advances towards Bulma, which she found annoying. At the moment, Vegeta was scooting closer to Bulma.

"Vegeta stop right where you are." Bulma snapped at him. Vegeta just laughed.

"God, you're bitchy tonight." Vegeta laughed.

"I'm in a bad mood because my date for the prom is complete jerk." Bulma snapped at him.

"What? Because I don't want to wear a little flower on my tux?" Vegeta laughed.

"Yes."

"Why?" Vegeta asked. Bulma quickly turned her head towards him.

"Because I want the night to be perfect. I wanted you to be the perfect date and I just wanted it to be perfect. But because you're an ass you're going to ruin it all."

"Oh really." Vegeta stated, "So, since I don't want a flower and I can't afford a limo, I'm not the perfect date. I'm sorry I don't have $100 bills flying out of my pockets." He narrowed his eyes.

"I told you I would pay for the Limo, Vegeta." Bulma said.

"You think I want you to pay for things?" Snapped Vegeta.

"What does it matter?" Bulma yelled at him.

"IT MATTERS TO ME!" He growled at her.

"FINE!" she yelled at him.

"FINE!" He yelled back. They sat there with their arms crossed for a few moments before Bulma turned to him.

"You're such as asshole."

"Yea well you're a bitch." Vegeta said matter of factly.

"Oh I can't believe you. You whine and cry until you get your way." Bulma rolled her eyes at him.

"Me? Whine? Listen to yourself, you're the one crying about limos and shitty flowers." Vegeta snapped at her.

"But you're just unwilling to let a woman pay for something."

"That's right!" He snapped at her, "Is it so hard for you to believe that I would like to pay for something other than my Tux?"

"So you want to pay for the Limo?"

"I told you I can't afford it." He growled, "But if I could I would."

"Why didn't you tell me that?" Bulma yelled at him.

"I DID!" he screamed back in aggravation.

"You so did not!" Bulma huffed at him.

"I DID TOO! You're just too deaf to listen." Vegeta yelled at her.

"Oh piss off!" Bulma snapped at him. They both glared at each other for a moment. Suddenly Vegeta pulled Bulma into his arms and kissed her passionately. Bulma kissed him back with just as much passion.

Meanwhile, Vega was slowly walking towards the diner, taking in the sounds of the movie and breathing in the night air. As she walked along, Turles walked out in front of her and blocked her path.

"Turles what do you want?" Vega sighed. Turles walked closer to her.

"I can't let you out of my life." He said to her as he put his arms around her.

"Turles, I can't." Vega started, but before she could continue Turles ran his hand down her cheek, stunting her speech. While she enjoyed the feeling of her love's touch, Turles leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. As he deepened his kiss, Vega reached her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her. As their kiss became more passionate they stumbled backwards and leaned up against someone's car. Turles moved his hands up her back and ran his finger through her hair as his kisses moved around her neck and back up to her lips.

"God I love you." Turles mumbled in between their breaths.

"I love you too." Vega said as she kissed him harder.

"SON TURLES!" Someone behind him screamed, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Both Vega and Turles were startled and almost slid off the car they had been making out on. They looked up to see Rae standing in front of them.

"RAE!" Turles snapped in confusion.

"You call me and ask me to go you with you to a movie and tell me we're going to have a nice romantic evening, but here, I catch you playing tonsil hockey with this whore?" Rae yelled at him. Vega looked at Rae as she spoke, and then looked at Turles.

"Rae what the hell are you talking about?" Turles yelled at her.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!" Rae yelled back at her.

"I didn't come here with you?" Turles snapped at her.

"Oh my GOD TURLES!" Rae screamed as she started to cry, "I can't even believe you." Vega saw the tears in Rae's eyes and began to back away from them both as her own tears began to well in her eyes.

"I can't believe I almost let you back." Vega mumbled to herself as she continued to back away, "I can't believe I was that easily fooled." Turles noticed her backing away.

"Vega, wait! It's not what you think. She's lying. I didn't come here with her, I came here with Derek and Sonny." Turles panicked in telling her.

"NO, No more." Vega said as she grabbed the side of her head and turned her back on him, "You broke my heart once, your words broke my heart twice, and now you're breaking it again. Enough, I have had enough." With that Vega took off running.

"Rae what the do you think you're doing?" Turles screamed at her.

"Revenge is the dish that is best served cold." Rae simply stated.

"Revenge? Revenge on whom? ME?" Turles snapped at her, "WE HAD NOTHING. WE WILL NEVER HAVE ANYTHING! And that's the way it is and will always be." Turles walked up to her and stuck his face directly in hers, "So, if I see you anywhere near Vega or me, you will be the living to regret it!" He said as cold as ice. Rae just stood there staring at him, shaking in her shoes as he stalked away.

Vega ran as fast as she could towards her car, tears streaming down her face. She ran up to her car and threw open the passenger side door to see Vegeta and Bulma still making out in the front seat. She quickly looked past them both and grabbed her purse from the front dash, slammed the door and ran off. Vegeta and Bulma stopped and looked at each other.

"Should we go after her?" Vegeta asked.

"DUH!" Bulma said as she opened the door and crawled out of the car and picked herself up off the ground. Vegeta got out of the passenger side door and stuck his head in Goku's car window.

"Problems; look sharp." Vegeta said quickly as he went running after Bulma who had gone running after Vega. ChiChi and Goku got out of Goku's car and followed in the direction of Vegeta.

Vega had run out of the drive in and had collapsed on the ground on the side of the road and cried into her hands and knees. She stayed there and cried her heart out until Bulma found her.

"Vega!" Bulma yelled to her, "What's going on?"

"Just leave me alone." She sobbed, "Everything I touch turns to shit.

"Vega that's not true." Bulma consoled her friend, "What happened?" Vega stood up and stalked away.

"Just leave me ALONE!" she screamed. Just then Vegeta ran out, with Goku following behind him

"Vega!" Vegeta yelled, "What happened?"

"NOTHING JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Vega screamed. Just then ChiChi drove Goku's car out of the drive in and pulled up next to Vega.

"Vega get in." said ChiChi. Vega stopped and turned to everyone.

"Why?" she sobbed, "What did I do to deserve this from him?"

"Vega let's get in the car and we'll talk on the way home." Bulma said to Vega as she gave her a sisterly hug.

"Ok." Vega sobbed on Bulma's shoulder as they both got into the car.

"We'll meet back up at your house Vegeta." Bulma said to him through the window before they drove off. Vegeta nodded and walked back towards the drive in. Just then, Turles came running out of the drive in, looking for Vega, but ran right into Vegeta. Vegeta looked at him for a moment, before he tackled him and threw him to the ground.

"What the hell did you do to my sister?" Vegeta yelled at him as he punched him in the face.

"Vegeta!" Turles yelled, "Listen to me!"

"I don't have to listen to you!" Vegeta yelled. At that point, Goku grabbed Vegeta and pulled him off of his brother.

"Vegeta! That's enough." Goku demanded as he turned to Turles, "Turles! What the hell just happened?"

"Rae is what happed!" Turles growled as he slammed his fist into a wooden fence breaking the panel.

"Rae?" Vegeta questioned as he started to walk back into the drive in.

"She made Vega believe that came here with her for a "romantic evening", which is shit!" Turles said in an angry tone as he followed.

"You left with Derek and Sonny." Goku said as he walked behind them both.

"Yea, I know that, you know that, but Vega didn't." Turles said.

"Look," Vegeta said, "We're going to get in my car, and while we drive to your house, we're going to figure all this shit out."

"Does it involve the pain and torture of Rae, because that's what I'm really into doing right now?" Turles growled.

"Would I have it any other way?" Vegeta smirked as the three got into Vegeta's car.


	9. Chapter 9

Vegeta, Goku and Turles walked into Turles and Goku's house. As Vegeta and Goku took a seat in the living room, Turles stomped into the kitchen and grabbed some cans of soda for his brother and friend. Turles walked back into the living room and handed out the drinks then sat down.

"Ok Turles, you mind telling me what's going on?" Vegeta half growled at him.

"Look, man," Turles started, "I have spent countless hours trying to get Vega to take me back. Do you think I would go and ruin it up by going to the drive in with another woman, RAE no less?"

"Good point." Vegeta agreed, "So then why was my sister having a royal meltdown."

"I'll spare you the details, but while Vega and I were "talking" Rae showed up and made up this story that I had come there with her."

"Which is bull, because I watched him leave with Derek and Sonny." Said Goku.

"Why would Vega even believe her?" Vegeta questioned.

"I don't know." Sighed Turles, as he threw his arms up, "Rae started crying and shit."

"Well let's just wait to hear from ChiChi and Bulma to see what happened with Vega." Goku said.

Meanwhile, ChiChi and Bulma were trying to calm down Vega, who was still distraught over the night's incident. ChiChi walked into the living room and brought Vega a cup of tea and a box of Kleenex. Bulma sat on one side of her as Vega cried onto her shoulder.

"Vega, you've got to calm down. You're going to make yourself sick." ChiChi warned as she set the tea on the table next to her.

"How could he?" she choked out, as she sobbed, "I can't believed I kissed him."

"Vega, calm down and tell us what happened." Bulma said. Vega cleared her throat and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"He told me he loved me, and he kissed me. I wanted so hard to believe that he did love me. But, they were lies, all lies." Vega said as she started to sob again.

"How do you know they were lies?" ChiChi asked.

"Because," Vega sniffed, "because, Rae screamed at Turles for leaving her at the drive in to be with me."

"Wait, wait, wait, Turles was at the drive in with Rae?" ChiChi said with a hint of disbelief in her voice, "That doesn't sound like him at all?"

"She was crying over it, ChiChi!" Vega yelled at her, "You can't fake tears like that."

"Vega calm down." Bulma said in a calm tone. Just then the phone rang.

"Let it ring." Vega said.

"I'll get it." Said ChiChi, "It might be Goku." Vega nodded. ChiChi went into the kitchen and answered the phone.

"Bulma, I'm really sorry, but you and ChiChi can let yourselves out when she gets off the phone with Goku." Vega smiled through her tears, "I just want to go to bed."

"Ok." Bulma understood, "We'll be here for a few minutes if you need anything."

"Thank you, Bulma." Said Vega as she started to sob again while she hugged her friend, "You and ChiChi have always been great friends."

"We're always here." Smiled Bulma as she hugged her friend. With that Vega went up stairs and shut the staircase door behind her. Bulma walked into the kitchen to see whom ChiChi was talking to.

"Ok, we'll meet you guys there." Said ChiChi before she hung up the phone.

"What's going on?" Bulma asked.

"Rae made it up." Said ChiChi as Bulma turned out the lights in the kitchen.

"You mean to tell me that Vegeta and Goku bought his lame ass story?" Bulma huffed.

"Because Goku said that Turles left with Derek and Sonny." Said ChiChi, as they walked out the front door, making sure to lock it behind them, "Not Rae."

"But why would Rae do something like this?"

"I guess, Turles told her off while they were getting food." Said ChiChi, while they walked to Goku's car, which they still had.

"So Rae must have been pissed!" Bulma giggled.

"Yea, so my guess it that Rae was pissed at Turles for rejecting her so harshly, and Rae's been hateful towards Vega for, like, ever." Said ChiChi.

"So, it only makes sense for her to pull shit like this." Bulma growled as she slammed her fist onto the dashboard, "Now, where are we meeting them at?"

"We're heading up to Geller's Diner." Said ChiChi, "Goku and Turles are hungry."

"When are they not?" Bulma asked.

Roughly 15 minutes later Bulma and ChiChi arrived at Geller's. When they walked into the restaurant, they found the boys waiting to be seated. There were lots of kids there from school, so it looked like it might be awhile on the wait.

"Wow guys, it looks like it's packed here." ChiChi laughed.

"Oh well, we'll live." Said Vegeta as he put his arm around Bulma's waist, "How's Vega?" He whispered to her.

"Hysterical, but ok." Bulma whispered back to him, "She went to bed when we left."

"That's good." Vegeta whispered, "She's had a rough couple of weeks." Bulma nodded in agreement. Just then ChiChi walked up to them.

"Are you sure you guys don't want to go somewhere else?" ChiChi asked, "We'll be waiting here for ever."

"NO." Vegeta whined, "I wanna eat here."

"Hey guys, I'm really sorry about how this night turned out." Turles apologized to Bulma and ChiChi.

"Hey, we know it's not your fault and that you didn't mean hurt Vega." ChiChi said with a slight smile on her face.

"We're going to fix all of this." Said Bulma, "I don't know how, but we're going to help you fix this." she trailed off looking towards the back of the restaurant with a fire starting to burn in her eyes.

"What is it?" Vegeta asked. Bulma didn't answer, but she pushed her way past everyone in the waiting area and stalked to the back of the restaurant.

Bulma walked towards a table that was occupied by three girls, who were giggling and smiling about their evening. Bulma stalked up to the table and swiftly flipped the table over covering the three girls with their food and drinks. Everyone in the restaurant froze in shock.

"HI Rae." Bulma smiled as she grabbed her by the front of her shirt and yanked her out of her seat and threw her against the opposing wall.

"OH MY GOD, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Rae yelled. As soon as Vegeta and the others saw what was going on, they ran over to them.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you!" Bulma yelled back as she bitch smacked her, "Do you think that what you did to Vega and Turles tonight was funny? Do you really think Turles will want to go out with you now?"

"Oh my god let them fight their own battles." Rae bitched at Bulma.

"God can't help you here." Bulma growled as she punched Rae in the face a couple of times, just to make sure there was going to be a bruise, "If you ever mess with my friends again, I will personally hire someone to ass fuck you for the next ten years! So, unless you're an ass fucking fan, I suggest you back off." With that Bulma threw Rae back into her seat, by the flipped table. Rae looked at Bulma, with her bruised face and bloody nose, with sheer terror in her face.

Bulma blew threw the crowd and walked to the front. She opened her purse as she walked and pulled out a couple hundred dollars and handed it to the hostess on her way out the door.

"I hope I didn't damage too much." Bulma smiled as she headed towards the door.

Meanwhile, Vegeta, Turles, Goku, and ChiChi stood in the back of the restaurant, still in shock of what happened. ChiChi was the first one to speak.

"Well." ChiChi said trying not laugh, "I hope your prom dress is Blue or Purple." ChiChi walked away still trying not to laugh. The boys followed as well, also trying not laugh at the situation. The walked out of the restaurant and looked around for Bulma. But she wasn't anywhere in site. They walked around to the side of the building to see Bulma shadow boxing with the wall.

"What the hell are you doing, woman?" Vegeta laughed as he walked up to her.

"Blowing off some adrenaline." Said Bulma, as continued bouncing.

"I wish you could have seen yourself, Bulma." ChiChi said still laughing at the whole thing, "It was beautiful. I never would have thought you to do something like that."

"I paid for the damages." Bulma said, "I hope $250 was enough."

"You only broke a table and a few dishes." Said Turles with smirk.

"Why don't you guys go get something to eat, we'll catch up." Said Vegeta to the, hinting that he wanted to talk to Bulma.

"Aright," Smiled ChiChi, "Bulma, I'll call you in the morning."

"Ok." Bulma said as she stopped bouncing around. With that Goku, Turles and ChiChi began to walk towards Goku's car.

"Come on." Vegeta said, "I'm parked in back." Bulma and Vegeta started to walk towards his car.

"Do you think I broke anything?" Bulma asked.

"Turles said the table and some dishes." Vegeta smirked at her.

"No, I mean Rae, do you think I broke her nose or cheek or something?" Bulma laughed.

"Probably not, but I'll find out on Monday I'm sure."

"I hope so." Bulma said they walked up to Vegeta's car.

"Well, it's not Rae's bones I'm worried about." Vegeta said, "I watched the way you hit her, your wrist and hand is going to hurt in the morning."

"What do you mean?" Bulma asked. Vegeta took one of Bulma's hands into his own and examined it.

"Does this hurt?" Vegeta asked as he pushed down lightly on a space between her knuckles. He saw Bulma wince in a bit of pain; "I'll take that as a yes."

"How do you know all this?" Bulma asked.

"Martial Arts, Football; Believe me I know what it's like to break a knuckle." Said Vegeta.

"Oh my god I broke a knuckle?" Bulma said in a panic.

"Well, make a fist with your hand." Vegeta told her. Bulma slowly made a fist with her hand, "Now extend your fingers out."

"It hurts a bit." Bulma said.

"Yea, but your fingers made it all the way into a fist and then back out. Your hand is fine." Vegeta smiled at her. Bulma did the exercise on her other hand just to make sure, "Your hands will be fine, just a bit sore."

"What did I do wrong?" Bulma asked.

"You planning on beating the crap out of someone else?" Vegeta chuckled at her.

"Just for future reference." Bulma smiled back at him. Vegeta took hold of her arm and ran his hand down to her hand.

"You have to make sure that your wrist stays straight." Vegeta said as he showed her how, "One of these days I'll show you some better moves than that wimpy bitch smack you pulled."

"Maybe." She smiled as she kissed his cheek. With that Vegeta turned Bulma around and into his arms. He held her tightly as they stared into each other's eyes with burning desires, "What are you thinking?"

"I'm wishing my curfew wasn't up in an hour."

"Your dad wasn't home when I was there?"

"But I assure you he will be home by the time I have to be."

"Well then," Bulma whispered as she moved her lips closer to his, "let's just enjoy the moment." Vegeta smiled as he kissed her and held her tightly.


	10. Chapter 10

The rest of the weekend rolled by, as did the following school week. Vega avoided Turles like the plague, and no one would answer her questions as to why Dawn looked like a bus had hit her, and why Bulma had a brace on her hand. Vega put the pieces together little by little, but didn't let the others know she had figured it out. She kept to herself. Turles did his best to keep his distance from Vega, also. He had hurt her enough, and as much as he loved her, he couldn't stand to see her cry anymore. He had given himself up to the fact that he lost her, and he'd never get her back.

It was late Saturday afternoon; Vega had agreed to help Vegeta get ready for the dance. Since he had no idea how to iron, she agreed to do it for him. They talked as she ironed his dress shirt.

"So, you excited?" Vega asked him.

"I'm happy I'm going, but I'd be happy not going." Vegeta yawned as he walked out of his closet with half of his Tux on. Vegeta sat on his bed and put his shoes on hoping to break them in a bit.

"Careful with those, they do have to be returned." Vega laughed as she continued to iron.

"I know, but I have to wear them all night." Vegeta replied.

"Well I hope you guys have fun." Vega said, "Where are you going afterwards?"

"Sonny's parents are out of town and he's having an after prom party."

"Well at the risk of sounding like an after school special, I'll save the don't drive drunk speech, but you're too smart for that anyhow."

"Well, I can get as drunk as I want, because I rented a limo." Vegeta sang in a teasing tone.

"You what?" Vega smiled.

"Don't tell Bulma." Vegeta sternly told her, "I want it to be a surprise."

"I won't tell her. I'll tell you what though; Bulma is going to shit herself." Vega smiled as she turned the shirt around to iron the opposite side.

"I know. It was my intent all along."

"Are you kidding me?" Vega smacked his arm.

"Nope." Vegeta laughed, "She wants it to be perfect, so I guess I'm going to do my best to try."

"Well, I knew you had a soul somewhere." Vega said as she handed him his shirt.

"I'm not always evil." Vegeta said as he put on his shirt and buttoned it, "Just most of the time." Just then the attic door from the ceiling slowly lowered in the upstairs hallway. The two looked out from Vegeta's room to see what was going on.

"Whatcha doing, daddy?" Vega asked.

"Oh nothing, Kids." Their father replied as he walked down holding a big white box, "Just getting something down from the attic."

"What?" Vegeta asked.

"Nothing really."

"Ok." Both the kids replied in an inquisitive tone.

About an hour later, the limo had arrived and Vegeta was preparing to leave. His father handed him some money and a camera.

"Are you sure about not following behind, dad?" Vegeta asked, "You were kinda hyper earlier about going."

"Na, just tell Bulma's parents to take some nice pictures for me, I need to have small chat with your sister." Their father replied.

"What! What did I do?" Vega snapped as she handed Vegeta Bulma's corsage.

"Nothing, we're just going to have a talk." Their father laughed, "Do WE have a guilty conscious?"

"Whatever. Vegeta, take some nice pictures at the dance to, I wanna see how they decorated the Inn." Vega told him.

"Whatever." Sighed Vegeta as he walked out the door.

"He's such a doop." Vega laughed, "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Twenty minutes later, Vegeta showed up at Bulma's house in the limo. As he was about to get out of the Limo he crawled towards the front and knocked on the window separating him from the Limo driver.

"Ok, man, I need you to drive around the block a couple of times." Vegeta laughed, "I wanna surprise her."

"Ok, sir." The driver said as Vegeta got out of the car.

"Give it about 15." Vegeta instructed as he shut the door, and walked up to Bulma's door. He waited a couple of seconds before he knocked on her door. Once he did, Bulma's father opened the door and greeted Vegeta kindly.

"Well, hello there Vegeta." Bulma's father greeted.

"Hi, Dr. Briefs."

"Come on in, have a seat." Dr. Briefs said. Vegeta followed him into the living room. Just then Bulma's mother walked in.

"Oh my Vegeta you look so handsome in that tuxedo."

"Thank you mam." Vegeta replied.

"Bulma is almost finished getting ready. She's been up there almost all day. She did her own hair, which is amazing because I would have never done my own hair at my prom. I spent a fortune getting it done because." Bulma's mother continued on.

Vegeta tried to look attentive to her babbling but when he saw Bulma standing on the landing of the staircase he was captivated. She was smiling at him as she walked down the stairs in a long black dress that had sparkling gold material stretched down the center. The dress seemed to accentuate every curve of her body. She had a black scarf around her neck and draped down her back. Her hair was styled up into a French twist. She left the top of it out and curled with some snap on rhinestones in it. Vegeta stood up and walked towards her as got towards the bottom of the stairs.

"You look amazing." Vegeta whispered to her as he kissed her cheek. She blushed at his comment.

"OH don't you two look so cute together." Bulma's mother said, "We have to take some pictures." Bulma's parents lead the two out onto their back patio to take some pictures.

"You look pretty good yourself." Bulma smiled as she picked his boutonnière up off the table in the kitchen.

"I know." Vegeta said jokingly full of himself. Bulma rolled her eyes and laughed at him as he held the door open for her.

Meanwhile, Vega was sitting on her couch listening to her father talk about his high school glory days, trying not to fall asleep.

"Daddy, Daddy, I hate to interrupt you, but does this have a point?" Vega said, "I have some trashy magazines to read and some junk food to eat."

"OH yea, I rambled. Sorry." He said as he got up and walked into his bedroom. He came out a few minutes later with the same white box that he had brought down from the attic.

"What's that?" Vega asked.

"I'm getting to that. I want you to listen to just one more story." He insisted.

"OK." She sighed.

"Ok. You know that I met your mother when I was about your age, maybe a bit older. But would you believe me that we went through same thing you are right now."

"What?" she said in disbelief.

"Yep, I was a senior and your mother was a junior. We had started dating when she was a freshman. So by the time my senior prom came around, it was pretty much common knowledge to everyone but us that we were going to be together for years to come."

"That's sweet."

"But, like Turles, I got scared about the future. I was only 17 and I was afraid of growing up. I didn't want to get married as soon as your mom graduated, I wanted us to travel and have fun, and all that jazz before we settled down, and I didn't even stop to think about what Kalai had in mind. I didn't know what she was thinking. She could have been thinking about the same thing, or maybe she did want to get married. I had no clue, and because I was too foolish to ask, and I almost lost her."

"Daddy, you did not pull that crap with mom." Vega scolded him.

"I did."

Back at Bulma's house, Bulma and Vegeta walked back into the house and towards the front door.

"Should we go?" Vegeta asked.

"I suppose we should." Bulma smiled at him.

"You kids have a good time." Bulma's mother said as she opened the door.

"We will, Mom." Bulma said as she opened up the front door to her house. Vegeta stood behind her, waiting for her reaction as she saw the limo waiting in front of her house, "Vegeta?"

"No, you're not dreaming." Vegeta laughed.

"OH my god, you got a limo." She squealed as she threw her arm around Vegeta's neck and kissed him.

"I'm glad you like it." He whispered in her ear as they walked out.

"OH Vegeta, it's great, but I'm just happy to be with you." She smiled as he opened the driver opened the door for them. The two got into their Limo and were soon on their way to the dance.

Meanwhile, Goku was standing on ChiChi's porch waiting for someone to answer the door. ChiChi's father opened the door and greeted him.

"Goku, my boy, how are you?" ChiChi's father greeted.

"I'm fine sir, I'm kind of hungry." Goku replied. Her father just laughed.

"When are you not boy, when are you not?" He continued to laugh, "I've watch you eat an entire turkey and still be hungry."

"I'll tell you when he's not hungry." ChiChi said as she walked out of her bedroom in a long sparkling burgundy dress, with a slanted hem on the bottom, completely catching Goku off guard. Goku found himself unable too look away from her.

"ChiChi, you look beautiful." Goku smiled at her. ChiChi blushed as she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend and kissed his chin.

"I have to get your boutonnière out of the fridge." She said as she walked away. As she walked into the kitchen she looked out the window, "OH MY GOD."

"What?" Goku said as he hurried into the kitchen.

"You're grandfather let you take his Sebring?" she said in shock.

"Well, I wanted to take you in something nice, rather than in that clunker I have." Goku said as he placed ChiChi's corsage on her wrist.

"You're so sweet." ChiChi said as she pined his boutonnière on him. Just then a flash shot off next to them, they both squinted their eyes and moaned, "Oh Daddy."

"Well, you two better get on your way." ChiChi's father insisted as he pushed then towards the door.

"Ok Ok, Daddy." ChiChi said as she grabbed her purse and walked out the door with Goku.

"Now ChiChi, I know it's a special night, but that doesn't mean you can stay out all night." Her father yelled to her, "Keep it reasonable."

"I will Daddy. We're going to a party afterwards, so we'll be fine." ChiChi yelled back as Goku opened the door to the convertible for her, "Thank you, sweetie." Goku shut the door to the car and walked around to the other side.

"Do you want me to put the top up so that your hair doesn't get ruined?" Goku asked.

"If you don't mind. This won't hold against the wind." ChiChi said.

"I like it when you leave it down."

"What do you think of the flower clip holding my sides?" ChiChi asked unsure if it looked good.

"I think it looks beautiful." Goku smiled as he kissed her cheek, "I have something for you."

"Goku, you didn't have to get me anything."

"But I've been doing chores for my grandfather for months trying to save up for this." Goku said as he handed her a box wrapped in gold paper, "Open it." He smiled.

"Goku." She smiled as she peeled the paper off the box in her hand. It was a long black jewelry box. She opened the box to see what was inside; what she found took her breath away, "Oh Goku, it's beautiful."

"I knew you'd like it." Goku smiled, please that he picked out such a nice necklace on his own. He had chosen a Diamond and Ruby necklace, "Let me put it on you." ChiChi handed him the necklace and held up her hair for him. He placed a sweet kiss on her neck as he put the necklace around her neck.

"We'd better get on our way." ChiChi said. Goku agreed, put the top up on the car and they left for the dance.

Meanwhile, Vega and her father were still talking about her situation, while he relived his past. At this point, her father's words had made an impact on her.

"Vega, I've seen how happy you are when you're with Turles, and I've seen you miserable with out him." Her father went on, "Just because he made one bad decision doesn't mean you should suffer."

"Daddy, but he broke up with me because he's in love with Rae." Vega said, "He's probably at the prom right now, dancing with her."

"Do you really believe that?" Her father asked her. She didn't answer, "Well, do you?" Vega remained silent still. She looked down at her lap then back at her father, "Well?"

"No." she said as she started to cry.

"Don't cry sweetie." Her father said as he wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"Daddy, I could have ended all this crap weeks ago, but I refused to see the truth."

"I know sweetie. Your mom was stubborn like that too, it must run in the family."

"What can I do now daddy, it's probably too late?" She sighed.

"Well, not exactly." Her father said as he pulled an envelope out of his back pocket.

"What's that?"

"I had Vegeta pick this up at school for you at school yesterday." Her father smiled as he handed her the envelope. She opened it, and pulled out a pass to the prom.

"Daddy, I really appreciate this." She smiled, "But I can't go to prom now, I don't have a dress, or anything."

"I think this will help you." Her father said as he handed her the box from the attic, "Open it." She opened the box, and pulled out a simple white silk dress.

"Daddy, it's beautiful." She smiled, "Is it?"

"Yea, it's your mothers." Her father smiled, "You deserve to be as happy as we were, and your happiness outweighs my distaste for your boyfriend." Vega smiled at her father.

"Thank you, Daddy." Vega smiled, as she pulled a purse, shoes, and a pair of long white gloves out of the box.

"I know Kalai would have wanted you to have it." He smiled, "Now hurry up because Vegeta's limo is coming to pick you up."

"Thank you so much daddy, I'll never forget this." Vega smiled as she hugged her father tightly.


	11. Chapter 11

About an hour and a half later, Vega came down the stairs from her room, in her mother's prom dress, her hair neatly styled down, and her make-up beautifully applied. She walked into her living room where her father, was reading his newspaper.

"Ok Daddy, how do I look?" she smiled.

"Princess, you look beautiful, just like your mother." Her father smiled at her as he gave her a hug, "No matter what, I'm so proud of you."

"Thank you, Daddy." She said as she hugged him back. They looked out the window just in time to see the limo pull up to the house, "You and Vegeta had this planned didn't you?"

"He's usually in on everything." Her father laughed, "Now go, and don't stay out all night."

"Right." Vega laughed as she walked towards the door, "I love you Daddy." Her father smiled at her as he watched her walked down the drive way and step into the limo.

Meanwhile, the third floor of the Fairfax Inn was decorated with red and white balloons and flowers. The dance floor was packed with people dancing, and on the balcony outside were a few people talking and making out. Bulma and Vegeta were sitting on bench on the balcony looking at the night sky while in each other's arms.

"So." Bulma sighed.

"So." Vegeta replied back with a smirk on his face.

Bulma said as she pulled Vegeta's arms tighter around her, "This is nice."

"Think we should do this more often?" Vegeta said as he sweetly kissed her neck.

"Yea, but with out the formal attire." Bulma said as she put one arm around Vegeta's neck.

"It takes a lot of work to look this good." Vegeta laughed.

"Damn straight." Bulma smiled.

"When do you think dinner is?" Vegeta asked, "I'm starving."

"In a little while. Let's go see what Goku and ChiChi are doing." Bulma said as she stood up and pulled Vegeta to his feet. With that the two started walking back into the dining hall. The walked over to where ChiChi was with Goku on the dance floor.

"What's up?" Bulma said.

"I'm trying to keep him occupied," she said referring to Goku, "He's so hungry."

"You fool." Vegeta laughed.

"Shut up, Vegeta, you know you're hungry too." Just then the music changed pace and 19-2000 by Gorillza started to play. Everyone started to dance with the music, even Vegeta.

Vega was standing in the elevator going up to the third floor of the Inn, checking her make-up. She could hear the song playing and she started to bounce to the music. As the door to the elevator opened up, to the lobby outside of the hall, she smiled as she saw some of her classmates talking in the hall. She walked past them and walked into the hall. She opened the doors and smiled again as she saw all her friends dancing. She didn't even waste time finding the table; she went out onto the dance floor and started dancing.

"Oh my god, what are you doing here?" ChiChi beamed with excitement as she bounced over to hug her friend.

"Let's just say I got a good talking to from my father." Vega smiled as she glared at her brother.

"What? I didn't have shit to do with it." Vegeta said, "Dad just said, here use this money to buy your sister a prom ticket. I just said Ok."

"Whatever." Vega said as she hugged her brother.

"That dress is beautiful." Bulma said as she hugged her friend, "Where did you get it?"

"It was my mothers." Vega said.

"You look amazing." ChiChi said.

"I love both your dresses." Vega said. As the song ended, one of the teachers from school got on the stage in front of the DJ.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, dinner will be served shortly so please go to your tables."

"Where is our table at?" Vega said as they started to walk off the dance floor.

"Don't worry, Turles is at a table with his group of degenerate friends on the other side." Bulma said as they walked to their table.

"Are you going to talk to him?" Goku asked.

"Yeah, at some point." Vega sighed, "I just wish I knew what to say."

"Just tell him how you really feel, instead of holding back." ChiChi said.

"Honestly, Vega, he's so in love with you he doesn't know what to do." Goku said, "He's been moping around for days now."

"Well she's been no better." Vegeta said, "This one has done nothing but cry for days now."

"I have not." Vega argued, "I've been sulking."

"Anyhow," Bulma started, "Just tell him how you feel. That's all you can do."

After dinner, everyone had decided to dance and socialize more. Vegeta was talking with some of his teammates from the football team about the fall season. Bulma and ChiChi were talking with the prom committee about their senior prom next year, getting tips and ideas from them. Goku was trying to sneak into the kitchen to get more food. Meanwhile, Vega walking around looking for Turles, when she ran into Rae, whom attended the dance with two black eyes and split lip.

"Nice eye make up." Vega laughed.

"Shut up, what would you know?" Rae snapped.

"A lot more than you think." Vega laughed as she walked away. Vega was stilling looking for Turles, when she ran into Sonny.

"Vega, sweetness, what are you doing here?" Sonny jokingly flirted.

"Is it against the law for me to be here?" Vega smiled.

"It's against the law for you to be lookin' so fine." Sonny complemented her, "Turles said you weren't coming, but since you're here, you are coming to my party afterwards right?"

"Of course I'll be there, I would never disappoint you." Vega smiled, "Speaking of Turles, is he around here?"

"I think he's out dancing with Derek and Keri, and some other people." Sonny said.

"Why aren't you out there?" Vega asked.

"I have some things to take care of." Sonny replied mysteriously.

"Well, don't piss off your date too much." Vega said, "I'll catch ya later."

"Later." Sonny said as Vega walked towards the dance floor.

Vega walked through the crowd of people, as she headed towards the dance floor. As she made it to the dance floor she smiled as she watched Turles dance like a fool to "The Middle" by Jimmy Eat World.

'He never could dance.' She laughed to herself. She desperately wanted to go over and dance with him and their friends, but her fear of rejection stopped her. She hadn't listened to him before, so why should he even waste his time listening to her. Was this her turn to feel rejected and hated? So she stood there and just watched him.

The song soon turned from fast to slow. As "A Groovy Kind Of Love" by Phil Collins started to play, Turles stopped dancing and was about to leave the dance floor when a belle in a white dress caught his eye. Vega smiled softly at him. Turles was hesitant on walking over to her, so she took the chance and slowly walk towards him.

"Hi." She said once they were close to each other.

"I thought you weren't coming." Turles said.

"I changed my mind; I can do that. I'm a woman." She smiled at him.

"Are you here with anyone?" Turles asked almost afraid of the answer.

"No." she smiled. The two stood in front of each other for a moment, unsure of what to say or do.

"Would you like to dance?" Turles said.

"I would love to." Vega smiled and put her hand in his. Turles lead her out into the middle of the dance floor. He slowly wrapped his arms around her, as she put her arms around his neck. The two danced in silence for a few moments, almost afraid of ruining the moment.

"What changed your mind?" Turles asked, finally breaking the silence.

"I came to a realization." Vega said.

"And what was that?"

"I love you," Vega said with worlds of love in her eyes, "and everyday that I've been without you, has slowly been killing me."

"I thought you hated me?"

While Vega and Turles danced and talked, Vegeta and Bulma were dancing on the opposite side of the floor from them. Bulma noticed them dancing and mentioned it to Vegeta.

"Do you think we should go over there and give them a boost?" Bulma said.

"I think you should stay out of their business." Vegeta said as he tightened his grip on her.

"But." Bulma started.

"NO!" Vegeta cut her off.

"Fine."

"They seem just fine from here." Vegeta said as he turned his attention back to his date.

"So," Bulma said, "Are we going to Sonny's after this, or somewhere else?"

"Well, eventually we'll go to Sonny's but I have something else planned." Vegeta smirked.

"Oh really." Bulma smiled, "Where are we going?"

"I'm not telling." Vegeta teased.

"I don't care." Bulma lied as she rested her head under Vegeta's chin, "I don't care what we do, as long as we're together."

"You're dying to know are you?" Vegeta chuckled.

"Nope." Bulma lied more, "I can wait." Just then ChiChi and Goku walked onto the dance floor and started to dance next to Bulma and Vegeta.

"Is it looking good over there?" ChiChi asked.

"We don't know." Vegeta said eyeing Bulma.

"Vegeta won't let me see what's going on?" Bulma whined.

"I'm sure they're fine." Goku said, "What time is it?"

"Like 10pm." Vegeta said as he looked at his watch. Goku started to look around the hall, as if he were looking for something. Goku glanced at Vegeta and nodded his head. Vegeta nodded back. Vegeta then signaled the number fifteen to Goku. Goku nodded again. The two girls caught none of it due to their interest in Vega and Turles' conversation, which they couldn't hear. Just then they watched Turles walk off the dance floor and away from Vega, leaving her standing there alone.

Turles walked out of the hall and walked into the men's room. He leaned against the sink and looked at himself in the mirror. He knew in his heart that he had screwed up again with the love of his life.

"3, 2, 1." Turles counted before Vega burst into the bathroom.

"What the hell Turles?" Vega sternly said, "I pour my heart out to you, and you tell me you don't think it's a good idea. I'm confused, enlighten me."

"I spent so much time unintentionally hurting you. When you fell out of that tree, I was scared to death of losing you. I didn't know if you had broke your neck or something worse." Turles started as he walked over to the door and locked it, "I love you more than you can ever imagine possible. Honestly, I'm afraid if you get hurt again, I'd never be able to live with my self."

"What makes you think that I will get hurt again?" Vega asked without care.

"Vega, I told you before, I want to be with you and only you. But, I can't make the promise that nothing will ever happed to sever that." Turles continued on, "How do we know? How do you know? There is a world of "what ifs" out there."

"I know." Vega smiled, "It's called life. We have to take the good with the bad, if we want to make this work." Vega walked closer to Turles, "We can face it, I know we can."

"Are you sure?" Turles asked as he took his tux jacket off, "Are you sure you wanna be with a jackass like me? I'm kind of dumb you know." Vega put her hand in Turles' and put them next to her heart.

"I love you." Vega said with a tear in her eye, "Will you forgive me?"

"How can I not?" Turles said as he took her into his arms and kissed her passionately. Vega wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as he caressed her lips with his own. In one quick moment, Turles lifted Vega into his arms. As she wrapped her legs around his waist, he set her down on the countertop.

Meanwhile, outside the bathroom, ChiChi and Bulma were listening to their conversation. Smiling to each other, they knew what was going on. Bulma looked over to Vegeta and Goku who were standing in the lobby looking at their watches.

"You know something?" Bulma said to ChiChi, "Those two have been checking their watches since we left the dance floor."

"So, I'm not the only one that noticed." ChiChi said.

"You don't think." Bulma started.

"They must have gotten the ups on the senior's prank." ChiChi realized. ChiChi and Bulma walked away from the door and over to Vegeta and Goku.

"Vegeta, Son, what is going on?" Bulma sternly demanded from them.

"Nothing. Why do you ask?" Goku quickly answered.

"You answered that way too quickly." ChiChi said.

"What's going on in the bathroom?" Vegeta asked trying to change the subject, "Are they dead?"

"Don't change the subject." Bulma stared at him, "What's going to happen?"

"I'm going to see if they're ok in the bathroom." Goku said as tried to move towards the bathroom. However, ChiChi put her hand on his chest and stopped him.

"Don't even think about it, Son." ChiChi said, "They're back together, leave them alone."

"Come on." Vegeta said, "I like the song playing, let's go dance or something."

"Vegeta!" Bulma said as she crossed her arms, "You hate Shakira. What are you avoiding?"

"Bulma." Vegeta said sternly as he wrapped his arms around her, "Don't worry about it ok."

"Yea, let's go dance or get some snacks or something." Goku said.

"Ok," Bulma sighed, "If my dress or hair gets ruined, I'll kill you."

"I'm with her." ChiChi agreed.

"Fair enough, you can kill us." Vegeta laughed as they started to walk back into the hall. Just as they were about to walk back into the hall, the fire alarm went off. Vegeta and Goku quickly took their jackets off and covered Bulma and ChiChi with them. Suddenly white foam started to shower from the ceiling.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" Bulma yelled.

"Shut up and follow me." Vegeta said as they headed for the stairs leading down stairs. As they headed for the stairs, everyone inside the hall came pouring out the door, running and screaming for the stairs.

"Vegeta, I'll meet you two at Sonny's." Goku yelled to him from the other stair case. Vegeta waved and continued on down the stairs.

"Vegeta wait!" Bulma shrieked, "Vega and Turles are still in the bathroom!"

"Don't worry about it." Vegeta said, "They'll be fine. We have to go!"

Meanwhile in the bathroom, Turles and Vega were not phased by the foam spraying around them. They were more concerned with their lips being caressed by the others. They broke apart and laughed as the foam sprayed down on them.

"Is this Derek and Sonny?" Vega smiled.

"It was supposed to be me too." Turles laughed, "Come on, let's go." Turles helped his lady off of the bathroom counter. They took each others hand and elegantly walked out of the bathroom.

"Wow, people are flooding out of this place." Vega said. The two looked as hundreds of people hurried out of the building. Turles and Vega calmly walked towards the stairs.

"Yea, Derek and Sonny are going to jail." Turles chuckled as they walked down the stairs.

"If anyone finds out it's them." Vega said.

"Well, you know what's going to happen on Monday, right." Turles said.

"Emergency assembly." They both said in unison as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Vega?" Turles started, "I don't deserve you. For everything we've been through, for everything I've done, I don't know what I can do to make it up to you." Turles held the door open for her.

"Turles, you don't have to make anything up to me." Vega said as she took his hand in her own again.

"But.." Turles started then was cut off Vega's lips.

"Tell me you love me." Vega said with the softest, most adoring eyes, "Just tell me you love you."

Turles wrapped his free arm around her waist and leaned down to lightly kiss her neck, "Vega, I love you more than you could ever imagine." His whispered in her ear, as she ran her hands through his thick hair.

"That's all I need." Vega said as she sweetly kissed him.

With that the two began walking down the street, towards their future. Hand in Hand and Heart to Heart.


End file.
